Edible Kisses
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jou's hired to work at a near by cafe as a waiter. Even through his mistakes and tears, why won't his arrogant boss fire him? SetoxJou AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **If you want me to finish, like if you _really, really, really, _want me to finish, you should let me know. Haha hope you enjoy.

Edible Kisses

"So why do you wanna join?" His speech was lazy and tedious, the thin toothpick still on the edge of his mouth. His thick locks of white and grey shades often bounced as he changed his posture from practically laying down to leaning down. Jou had no idea why such a lazy person would be working here. It was still amusing however, to find someone more lethargic than himself. He tried to focus as the drowsy eyes watching Jou rolled now and then.

"I want to join because," He paused for a moment. He remembered her face for some inspiration. "I want to make people happy." Jou's voice didn't quiver, which was great- since he didn't want it to, over the anxiety he was facing right now. He sighed and watched the white haired man chuckle to himself. It was finally then he sat up from his wooden seat and combed the right side of his head down the messy locks.

"You're in." A voice came from behind, a shorter figure with sharp burgundy eyes. He walked over to Jou while his black, blond, even auburn hair began to glisten under the florescent lights of the restaurant. It was then Jou finally realized the reply of his answer, and he felt his own eyes grow wide with pleasure.

"T-Thanks." He murmured, trying to contain the satisfaction that is.

"I'm the manager here," The low voice spoke with a gentle smile. "Yami."

"Jounouchi Katsuya." And with that, they shook their firm hands and nodded.

"Your training starts tomorrow, let's see- when does Ryou come in?" The man named Yami would look over to the drowsy figure whose identity was still yet unknown.

"Seven." He replied shortly as he yawned.

"Eight. Jou, if I may call you that," Yami spoke fast. "Come tomorrow at eight in the morning."

Jou nodded and stood from his seat to once again thank the generous manager. The shorter man chuckled and walked away from the other direction he entered in. As Jou watched him leave, he saw the white haired man raise his hand slowly for a slight wave. Jou turned around to see a tall brunet walking deftly against his shoulder all too quickly.

"Bakura."

"Seto."

They greeted, gently nodding and with that, the figure was easily gone as he easily entered.

"I guess I'll be going then," Jou spoke quietly, a bit confused. "Thanks."

"Hey," The lazy voice called out. "Since you'll be working here, and hence you'll be my co-worker, I'll spit out a warning." Jou raised an eyebrow.

"What warning?"

"It's gonna be like hell working here. Just letting you know."

Jou chuckled and murmured thanks under his breath and began to walk away.

Once he walked out from the café, he turned around to stare at its beautiful essence of glory. The beige-yellow like walls that dazzled next to the lamppost of the night looked dreamier than any stars. Just when he was falling into a silent muse of satisfaction, without himself realizing- a tall figure bumped into Jou directly, exposing some wet material all across his face and chest. Jou coughed loudly and managed to find balance, not falling to the floor but moved a few spaces back in heavy steps. He looked up and cursed loudly.

"What the hell?" His eyesight was slightly covered by some thick, cold cream with his thin fingers, he rubbed his big eyes off.

"Why the hell are you just standing in the middle of the damn street?" A cold voice growled, and while Jou still fought to get the cream off his eyes, he spat back.

"If you opened your damn eyes, maybe you would've _seen_ someone actually _standing, _you prick!"

"Idiot dog- I don't have time for this." And with an arrogant speech, Jou heard footsteps run off further and further across the concrete.

"Come back here, you-" As his mouth opened, Jou tasted the thick cream on the side of his lips- this delicious concoction of fresh strawberries and pure, white crème it seemed. He began to lick his fingers as he finally managed to open his honey colored eyes. The cool night breeze only triggered the fruit's scent into his nose and forgetting the little rant Jou faced, he smiled in delight and walked all the way home secretly licking off every bit of the crème.

* * *

"I bet Bakura-kun said something he shouldn't have."

"How'd you know?"

The gang groaned, grabbing seats in the empty tables- tired from the wait.

"What did you say?" Yami growled while he rubbed his forehead. A small, petite head leaned on his shoulders and let out a gentle sigh.

"That it's going to be like hell working here."

"Why would you say something like that, Bakura-kun?"

"Because it is!"

The crowd groaned once again and sat there in silence. It was then a gentle bell rang, alerting all that someone entered and with excitement they all stood from their seat to greet.

"Welcome Jonouchi-Kun!"

"Who the _hell_ is Jonouchi?" The figure alerted in such hyper salutation.

They scoffed at the entering brunet and sat back in disappointment, gently sighing to themselves.

"He's the new guy we finally hired." Yami replied.

"But Bakura-kun scared him away." A small voice peeped in the corner, still leaning on Yami's shoulders.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" With a loud bang and a few moments of losing balance, a thin, golden haired shape entered simultaneously. The five men all flinched at such entrance and stood from their seat almost defensively. When they actually got to see the figure finding his poise, trying to stand confident- they all began to chuckle and giggle, depending who it was.

"Just don't ever be late again." Yami replied, ending the gentle laughter amongst them.

Suddenly, in a flash- a couple of sapphire eyes met the golden's and in the light it glistened with knowledge.

"You're the stupid mutt I crashed into yesterday." He remarked, raising his dark eyebrow.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You're the sarcastic dog that called me a prick." He pointed out once more and with that the four men behind him gaped silently, finding a bit of an amusement.

"You mean, you're the prick that poured the crème all over my face- _you _prick." Jou shot back, not realizing where he was at the moment. The blond had an awful short attention span and sometimes it was useful- sometimes and _definitely_ not.

"You're the _imbecile_ that started to doze off in the middle of the damn public street."

"You're the _bitch_ that ran away scared after creaming my whole damn body!"

At this point, Bakura and Yami were holding their stomachs trying to refrain from laughing out loud. The shorter men sighing next to them looked over the situation carefully.

"Seto-kun, you _know_ Jounouchi-kun?"

"He ran into me with some strawberry shit!" Jou cut Seto's speech deliberately.

"Strawberry…? The strawberry crème pie for Mokuba?"

Then the brunet rolled his eyes and walked away toward the back. With one question, all remained silent and melancholy. Jou blew out a scoff and combed his fair locks back.

"What's _his _problem? Who is he anyway?" He questioned to himself, under his breath.

"He's your _pâtissier._"

"Y-You mean, I w-work for that guy?" Jou gulped a whole lot of saliva.

In unison the four men nodded, not opening their mouth to reply.

"I _told_ you it's like hell." Bakura teased and turned to follow the brunet.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's kind of hard to imagine Seto as the main 'baker' of the story, but since i knew most about desserts and cakes from the food genre, i decided to make him into a _pâtissier. _The five people that work here are: Seto, Bakura, Yami, Ryou, and Yugi. This is an AU story, and i do not own any of the characters. I haven't decided on the name of the cafe/bakery so review me ideas of it! I'm hoping to make this one heartwarming and sweet, and i hope i can reach across to the readers. Thank you(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the positive reviews! I hope this chapter won't let you down either- whoo- I hope you enjoy!

Edible kisses

"Okay. Let's get started, Jonouchi-kun." A thin figure walked over to Jou with a gentle smile on his face. His hair too, like the man named Bakura's, was pristine white- but had such an soft aura all around him, unlike the lazy, snobby atmosphere the other had. His smile was genuine and his fragile-like figure almost glided on the floor closer to Jou, finally handing him the packet of papers.

"The menu and types of cakes you should memorize."

"I have to study?" For a moment Jou stood dumbfounded.

"Tell me, Jonouchi-kun," The sweet smile was still on his face. "I'm allergic to almonds and my indecisive nature won't allow me to choose between a Kirsh Buchette and a Croquembouche. Which one do you recommend?"

"The Kirsch one?"

"Wrong. Neither, is the correct answer. The pastry we offer here are often foreign so you must remember each by heart."

Jou nodded blankly, trying to remember why on earth he wanted to work here. Then he _did_ actually remember- but now wasn't the time to reminiscence of old, grand, happy times.

"Nice to meet you by the way," He lifted his hand. "My name's Ryou."

Jou met his hand for a handshake and smiled back.

"Here's your apron, Jonouchi-kun." Another new voice was heard, coming along the side of Ryou. Even a shorter figure entered petite and dearly- Jou thought of a duckling. He chuckled and received the black clothing with both hands.

"I'm Yugi- Ryou and I am your fellow waiters. I'm more at the cashier actually, and Yami over here is the manager- Bakura is Seto's apprentice and the man you happened to... bump into last night is our chef of pastry." Yugi grinned, pointing at whoever he mentioned each time. Jou nodded in understanding and followed as the baby faced figure led him through the store.

The windows were all placed in one side of the wall, they were immense and clean- allowing pure sunlight to soak the entire cafe. The main door was place alongside the windows and from there on, a hue of dark red carpet laid before the entrance. The carpet led the customers into the back of the cafe, passing through the small round tables and reaching the bakery section where daily made pastries and such were displayed fresh and delicious. From there the customers would order their choice of cakes and drinks- paying at the cashier at the end of the same wall. The customers would then take their seat and wait for their orders to arrive in which- mostly Ryou did all the serving.

Jou was satisfied that all he really had to do was to serve- not even to take orders from people.

"They can always order more from their seat, so don't think too simple,"

Yugi spoke then, as if to read Jou's mind. "But overall- it's a great experience, and I'm sure it'll be enjoyable for you Jonouchi-kun." Jou nodded in agreement, now putting his small apron on around his waist. He noticed that the servers wore white classic dress shirts and jeans underneath- so he figured he had to go get a nice shirt.

Yugi led him into the kitchen where he saw both Bakura and Seto leaning on the counters with their arm crossed- quiet. As soon as they entered, the aroma of coffee drenched the room in a peaceful fragrance. Jou ignored the glaring blue eyed man and focused on Yugi's directions. The eating utensils were in the low cabinet right as he entered, the napkins on the counter, the extra sugar in the following order of brown, solid, and powder in the right side- the whipped cream in the smaller white fridge, not the metallic silver one- the strawberry, chocolate, caramel, vanilla, hazelnut syrup remaining in room temperature on the left side, the cards, monopoly, blocks, uno deck all in the above cupboard- and finally Jou was saved by Bakura's loud yawn. When Yugi turned to see Bakura's now teary eyes, he giggled and sat on the counter allowing a casual talk.

"Jonouchi-kun probably wants to quit now." Yugi talked softly, half heartedly.

"Not even, Yugi- I can't wait to.. Actually start." Jou replied fast enough and was responded with a scoff from one and a sweet smile from the other. The remaining yawned once more.

"Well, Seto-kun, can you cut me a slice?"

Without hesitation or obligation- the brunet grabbed a knife nearby the sink and waited as Bakura reached over to get a yellowish pie. Jou's sensitive nose smelt the citrus, sour taste. Fearlessly, the man named Seto stabbed the pie right in the center and cut deftly the circle shape for a triangle. Without using any hands, with the single knife- he placed the new slice over the plate Yugi soon handed. Yugi also prepared two gigantic mugs of coffee on the counter and he now pointed at them- looking over Jou's smugly face.

"Take it to Ryou-kun and Yami-kun, please."

"N-now?"

Yugi nodded, never taking off the bubbly smile from his large eyes. As a finishing touch, Yugi placed the two cups and plate onto a platter, lifting it and handing it to Jou who in most obvious ways, looked a bit awkward. Jou managed to reach toward the kitchen's exit without tripping but Yugi's gentle voice stopped him.

"How would they eat without forks or spoons? Napkins?"

Jou gently cursed and by placing the platter down, he grabbed the things he needed- adventuring off again. Once Jou disappeared, Bakura chuckled softly.

"He literally took seven minutes just to leave the kitchen."

"I used to take ten, Bakura-kun, he's doing fine." Yugi assured, looking at Seto in the corner of his eyes.

"What do you think Seto-kun?"

"It's for yourself and Ryou. It depends on you."

"But your opinion of Jonouchi-kun is...?"

"He's too loud."

"Better than too quiet," Bakura responded. Then simultaneously, the three heard a loud glass clash from outside. Bakura chuckled once more and whispered, "and never mind."

"Ryou, are you alright?" A deep voice echoed from the restaurant, into the kitchen. Bakura lightly cursed and while wiping his hands with a damp towel-which he threw off to the side, he ran out of the kitchen quickly. Yugi followed as he smiled toward Seto, taking the same towel with him.

When Yugi arrived, he saw that only the pie was safe, and like silently predicted, the two hot coffee mugs were broken on the wooden floor. Ryou's left hand appeared red, steam still peeping out from his flesh of the fingers and Bakura had Ryou sit on his lap during the time of healing. Jou stood with a easy to read panicked face, Yami on the floor picking the broken glasses up. Yugi handed Jou the towel and spoke.

"At times like these, Jonouchi-kun," His soft voice rang. "Its best that you start moving." Jou stammered and took the towel in a hurry, kneeling onto the floor to wipe the hot, black coffee. As Yami stood up to get a broom, Seto arrived and threw an ice pack to Bakura- which he caught skillfully, placing it slowly on Bakura's thin hand.

"So what happened?" Bakura spoke, as he massaged Ryou's hand.

"Jou tipped the mug and it obviously fell on Ryou's hand." Yami replied, sweeping the floor.

"I'm-I'm really sorry, it was a lot heavier than I thought and-"

"It's fine, Jonouchi-kun," Ryou smiled back, feelings Bakura's head dug into his neck and shoulder from behind. "Now that your fellow waiter's hand is useless, you have to work extra harder." He pointed out and Jou nodded, still wiping the floor.

"That's enough." A cold voice interrupted, stepping on the towel's edge and immediately Jou's blond head went up. Without the courage to glare due to his guilt, he shyly pouted his lips. His honey eyes met the deep, chilly glare- watching the dark eyebrows go up.

"Are you giving me a puppy face?"

"Wha- what puppy face, y-you pri-" Jou paused, knowing better. "Person."

He finished in a spat, looking away from the blue eyes. Yugi giggled and walked over to Ryou simultaneously, holding his burnt hand. Yami rolled his eyes and took off toward the kitchen.

"Make us some breakfast, Seto." His low voice requested, and with that, Seto broke off from the rant and followed Yami. Jou then stood from his position and with a dearly guilty look on his face, he held Ryou's other hand and grasped it close to his heart.

"I'm truly-very sorry, Ryou."

"It's fine- It's really nothing, Jonouchi-kun-"

Ryou's apology acceptance speech was quickly cut off by Bakura's sudden embrace, twisting Ryou's fragile neck to face Bakura behind him- meeting his lips all too fast. Jou watched the couple kiss, inserting tongues and all- but Bakura never letting go of Ryou's injured hand. Jou still standing in front of the couple managed to gulp himself into reality as Yugi tapped Jou in the shoulder- alerting him to follow himself into the kitchen again, leaving the couple alone.

"It's not fine. You're in pain." Jou heard Bakura's lazy voice before he stepped into the back room.

As he entered, he smelled the strong scent of butter dancing along with the roasted coffee beans. Yami was at the sink washing some fruits it seemed and Seto for the first time didn't stare at the blond but rather focused to cook something through the fire.

"Take a seat, Jonouchi-kun." Yugi smiled and lifted his body to sit on the nearby counter. Yami displayed the strawberries and kiwis in a clean bowl, grabbing six mugs in two hands professionally. Yugi then grabbed the coffee from the brewer, pouring into all six jugs presently. He offered Jou a cup and raised a mug for Ryou to see as the couple entered hand in hand. Seto turned and straight from the pan, he poured off big pieces of French toast on to the plates. Bakura entered, opening the beeping oven with a towel, grabbing the pan of fresh croissants that were engraved with chocolate pieces. He served the bread on newer plates as Ryou gently poured fresh fruit juice into a clear pitcher.

In conclusion, the meal was ready to eat with different types of soup, bread and pastry, drinks, and fruits. For Jou, this was indeed heaven and he dug in to each dish.

"This is your brunch, so eat up." Yami spoke, sipping his black coffee.

The men ate in silence, but as soon as Jou dug into the croissant, he opened his mouth is awe of delight.

"Th-this is really delicious." He chewed, as the men looked at him with different types of smiles on their faces.

"How does it taste, Jonouchi-kun?" Ryou questioned, watching Jou take another bite.

"It's not too sweet and not too buttery. It's perfect- the chocolate essence developing a flaky crust with the soft pound cake like texture gives your mouth a seemingly melt in your mouth thing." Jou gulped, taking the coffee into his throat.

The five men looked toward the blond and kept quiet, Yugi wiping his mouth with a small napkin.

"Did we mention how glad we are to have you?"

Jou almost choked on the hot drink.

"We needed a new waiter, and we're so glad to have found the perfect person who understands Seto-kun's delicious pastry." Ryou finished, while he gently sucked on the chocolate off his finger.

Jou nodded, slightly flustering. "Why did you guys need a new employer so suddenly?"

"Ryou and Yugi were overworking themselves," Yami replied. "Besides, we needed a break to re-do the store."

It was then Jou remembered the beautiful paintings on the wall, the classical music, the antique tables and utensils, the flower garden outside- all magnificent garland matching its piece.

"Seto-kun decorated everything himself." Yugi announced, looking over to the brunet silently sipping his drink. Jou glanced back, still flustered from the pouring compliments toward his arrogant boss.

"I see." Jou murmured, munching on everything his hand reached.

Ryou finished first and insisted that Bakura let him go so he can wipe the tables. He pointed out that he indeed had two hands- and the other hand was perfectly usable. Yugi then stood from his seat, placing the plates in the dishwasher- Yami soon helped, cleansing whatever he can. Jou ate every crumb that was leftover and sighed in relief of satisfaction.

It was then Seto put his mug down, getting out of his seat and pulling out a folded paper from his left hand pocket.

"What's that?" Bakura questioned, watching the brunet unfold the document.

"It's a grocery list." Seto growled, agitated.

"Oh, do you need to go now Seto-kun?" Yugi asked while he turned his big, lavender eyes toward the sapphire pair. He simply nodded, folding the paper back and putting it into his pocket again.

"Why don't you follow, Jou?" Yami advised, ignoring the sudden gape the brunet gave him.

"M-Must I go?" Jou didn't want to sound rude, but he too had his mouth wide open in shock.

"Yes, as your manager- you must and you will."

"You're only doing this so I can take him out for a walk."

"I am not a dog." Jou snapped, glaring at his chef as he untied the apron back off.

"You need to learn what we get for the store, anyways." Bakura chimed in before he walked out of the kitchen, probably back to Ryou.

Jou sighed and leaned forward to whisper goodbyes to Yugi and Yami, the taller brunet walking out concurrently. Jou hurriedly followed after, out of the kitchen, out of the store.

"I hope they get along." Yugi giggled.

"I hope so too. Jou might be Seto's medicine for loneliness." Yami chuckled, thinking out loud.

"What made you so sure that you wanted to hire him, Yami-kun?"

"Well," Yami lightly closed his eyes, leaning onto the table to face Yugi. "He wanted the job to bring happiness for the customers. That must mean something, right?"

Yugi nodded, smiling widely.

"Besides, if we haven't received the generosity we actually did receive- we wouldn't be here right now," Yami spoke again, opening his eyes then. "You wouldn't be here with me now." He finished, pulling Yugi closer to his caress, chest against chest- placing his lips on his.

* * *

Jou whistled as he walked, the leading brunet walking way too fast with his long legs. In truth, Jou was having quite a hard time catching up to him but to somehow hide that, he whistled with all his might to signal the 'easy-going' connotation. The two blocks they walked in the sun was quiet and they reached the nearby market- petite as their store.

"Welcome Seto-sama!" The old man greeted, bowing toward the brunet. He responded with a gentle nudge and walked into the store not caring much. Jou raised his eyebrow in suspicion- curious why an old man would call this prick –sama, which didn't make sense since he didn't deserve such respect.

The market was an organic fruit and vegetable store, consisting the fruitiest and the sweetest fruits in the whole town. Jou found it ridiculously funny that through the six months he's lived here, he never realized such store before. It was almost a shame, but Jou knew very well not to blame himself. She would've loved it, though.

"Mutt- come here." The man finally broke the silence between them, calling the blond to his space. Jou did what he was told since after all, the prick was his boss.

"Pick out three peaches." He commanded, and Jou watched the mountain of similar fruits stay still in the incredibly same color. But with his stupid pride, he quickly picked out the three peaches on the top of the slope, handing them to his boss.

"No good, not good, bad." The chef examined each fruit deftly and with a statement on each, he placed the three fruits back into the pile.

"Wha- Why?"

"They're too hard. Just because they remain hard and has no bruises, it doesn't mean they're fresh or ripe," His voice was a bit warmer than before. "You can tell a peach is ripe from the core. Smell it here." Seto held up a peace into Jou's face, and Jou leaned over to sniff the small dent of the peach's bottom.

The sweet aroma was so strong that Jou wanted to take a bite from it right that moment. He looked up to Seto in awe once more and took a quiet note to himself.

"Pick out 30. I'll be back." Ignoring the awe-struck face, Seto walked away deeper into the store.

Jou did what he was told, sniffing peach bottoms and placing them in two, heavy plastic bags. By the time he was finished, the brunet walked over in six plastic bags it seemed, all filled with different kinds of fruit. He rolled his eyes and dropped the bags onto the floor as Jou inserted the last, delicious peach into the bag.

"Carry them."

"All of it? You're kidding!"

"I don't kid."

Seto walked away and Jou watched the ridiculous man walking out of the store, telling the old man to 'put it on his tab'. With a strong scoff and that damn pride again, Jou walked out from the store with four every bags on each hand- trying his hardest not to drag any.

The two silent block walk was the longest walk Jou ever took.

When he returned, Ryou and Yugi quickly helped him put the ripe fruits into the fridge. They commented on how they somehow had a feeling that Seto would've made Jou carry the groceries. Jou sat down and leaned his head onto the wall- realizing that Yami was gone.

"Where did Yami go?"

"He's visiting someone- with Seto-kun."

Jou scoffed just thinking of that man and dropped the subject. He figured that as Jou arrived, which was much later than Seto obviously since he was carrying all that heavy load- lagging his journey, Seto had already left. It was then Bakura suddenly took out a plate from the cupboard, placing a new pie slowly.

"It's Seto's new idea- try it." Jou's head immediately turn and found himself already memorized with where the forks were in the kitchen, quickly grabbing four.

"What is it? Smells like dark chocolate." He commented as he handed the forks to each member.

"Chocolate Satin." Bakura replied, placing his fork through it first- scooping a piece. In the matter of seconds, four forks dug into the whole, entire pie and the waiters smiled in utter sweet delight.

Jou smiled in satisfaction and in the corner of his eyes, he watched his co-workers in genuine ecstasy of chocolate and happiness. He felt relieved. He felt like he really belonged here, eating the delicious pie- talking to these open minded people, inside this bright café, finding the purpose in his once, stray life.

Jou for the first time in a long time-

Cried.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This fic has a lot deeper plot than picking fruits- so rest assured. Soon, I'm planning to reveal some layers of the characters and how the 'events' made them who they are and where they are. I guess Jou and Seto has a lot to go through for them to develop into.. the love-mode. WHEW that's going to be the biggest challenge- i think. Reviews make me happy, and happy writes update waaayyy faster. Thank you loves(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **A bit sad(?) chapter. Thank you for the adorable reviews. If I could, I would kiss all of you on the cheek. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Edible Kisses

"I missed you Yami-nii," A thin, sickly voice caressed his ears throughout the cold embrace. His body around Yami's arms were too lean, too cold, and too weak to be alive.

"I missed you too, Mokuba." The confidence he built up to see this boy, the confidence not to cry in front of him- all were crumbling right now. Yami and Mokuba pulled away from the embrace and looked deeply in each other's eyes. The meeting stopped as soon as Mokuba let out a deep, hoarse cough.

Seto then entered, with a plate it seemed- placing the dish on Mokuba's lap as Yami rubbed his bony back.

"It's chocolate." Seto spoke shortly, almost as if he was ignoring the breaking voice.

"Seto made it today, Mokuba- it's a brand new pastry just for you." Yami concluded, taking the fork and cutting it into bite size pieces. Mokuba put his hand down from covering his mouth, then with a gentle smile on his face he whispered, "Thanks Seto-nii."

Yami lifted the fork and place the sweet bread in Mokuba's small mouth, both him and Seto watching the raven hair boy chew and swallow slowly. Soon the boy smiled after the swallow- an approval it seemed and spoke out quietly.

"This is the best one yet."

Yami fed him another, sitting side by side on Mokuba's bed as Seto watched the two from behind, standing up.

"I'll be right back." Seto spoke, excusing himself out of the room. Yami ignored Seto's silent agony for Mokuba's sake and continue to watch him eat heartily.

"Yami-nii," Mokuba called out. Yami's eyes glistened giving the boy his full attention. "Don't I look like a ghost?"

Yami gently dropped the fork into the half ate plate.

"N-no, you don't Mokuba." His confidence, breaking apart when it was already so broken.

"Seto-nii doesn't think so too, I guess I really don't." Mokuba wiped his mouth with a white napkin. "But sometimes, when I look at the mirror- I'm so white that I look scary! My bones here, on my cheeks are sticking out so much- I look so sad, Yami-nii."

Yami's gentle hands rose to caress the child's cheeks. The bony cheekbones that he mentioned were truly devastating. He swallowed a grip load of tears this moment.

"Are you sad, Mokuba?"

"No- not one bit. Seto-nii always brings the best cakes and now he comes visit me everyday. Although yesterday's strawberry crème pie was a bit, messy." He giggled at an inside joke. "Seto said he bumped into a big, yellow dog."

Yami chuckled, relieved that his tears were evaporating without being unseen.

"Well, I think you look like a strong, healthy boy- and with Seto's cakes and good sleep, you'll be all better." Yami leaned for a gentle kiss on Mokuba's forehead. Seto then entered with an extra blanket it seemed, placing the thick fabric over Mokuba as Yami took the plate off his lap. He kissed Mokuba's thick, dark hair and helped him to lay down properly while Yami stood from his seat.

"Good night, Mokuba. I'll come visit with everyone soon."

"You promise?"

"Yes- I promise." Yami smiled and walked out off the room first, allowing Seto and Mokuba some time alone.

He then looked toward the sun setting sky and felt a swallowed tear drop meeting his still cheeks.

* * *

"J-Jou-kun?" Yugi called out to him gently, placing his small hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

There was a still silence before the blond began to open his mouth to speak. The rest of the three men put down their forks and leaned forward to listen to the sudden reasoning.

"I just," His voice was mixed in a gentle tremble. "M-miss my sister."

With his thin hand, with the fork still tightened into his fist, rose to wipe away the corner of his honey eyes. He sniffed and gave an encouraging smile.

"I-It's nothing," He began again. "She always wanted to come here- she loved chocolate the best. Every time we pass by the store, she always used to beg and whine, complaining how much she wanted to try the pies," He gulped another tear back. "B-But," His thin voice then started to break again. "I just n-never had the money to pay for anything. I mean, the h-hospital fee was already too much on our f-family and," He felt the small hand on his shoulder go down to his back, soothingly rubbing against his thin shirt. "it's just so stupid- if I could've l-let her try this thing before she d-died, if I c-could've save up more money-"

"But it's not your fault." Bakura's voice interrupted. His once lazy posture was gone, instead, standing straight with his arms folded against his chest, watching the weary blond.

"Bakura's right, Jonouchi-kun," Ryou finished, his beautiful, pale face warming Jou's tender heart. "Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over."

"She must've led you here, to the café I mean- so that we can take care of you while she's in a better place." Yugi smiled, facing Jou deeply into his dark eyes pass the golden hair. Jou simply nodded, wiping away another tear and thanking all quietly.

After their little chat, the three men cleaned up the place- the kitchen, the floor, and all, making sure their chef and manager would be proud when they return. Jou neatly folded his apron and placed his clothing on the cupboard placed top, trying to remember where he left it for tomorrow.

The three sat around in the circle table and waited with tea for the other two to show up.

"So when is the café opening again?" Jou asked, sipping his hot passion tea.

"Yami-kun said something about next week." Yugi replied, holding the mug in his hands.

"Next week's in three days." Jou pointed out questioningly.

Ryou and Yugi simply nodded, responding quietly. Jou looked over to Bakura who was now in the lazy form again- so much for changing into that attractive guy earlier.

"You mean, I have only three more days to get trained?"

"You're practically done Jonouchi-kun, there's nothing else."

"This is it?"

"That's it."

Yugi giggled as Ryou smiled, Bakura falling into a silent muse with the aroma of his lavender tea. Jou fell into deep thinking as he wondered if the 'real deal' was actually like this. Serving hot drinks and spilling them, taking napkins and forks- cleaning and wiping the tables and floor, getting scolded by your boss, and actually, it seemed like there wasn't much left to do. He smiled in satisfaction and sipped his tea again.

The gentle bell rang and the two men walked in on the red carpet. The two looked around nonchalantly and finding the like differences, they chuckled.

"Not bad." Yami commented, and walked toward the empty seat at the round table.

Jou noticed the taller brunet continuing his walk toward the kitchen, not making a U-turn over to the stall where everyone else was at.

"Why isn't he joining us?" Jou accused as he whispered, feeling a no-reason-guilt.

The group shrugged, not much caring since that's how he usually was- going into the kitchen to do his own thing. When you walked in, fearing to bother him, Seto actually didn't mind the company. But his own two feet never came into the circle by himself. Jou dropped the subject as he blew the tea to cool if off.

"How is he?" Yugi asked, placing his hand on Yami's hand. Jou's eyebrow went up by the skin-ship _and _the subject.

"He's alright- a bit skinner." Yami answered, turning his hand to hold Yugi's into his palm. Bakura then let out a sigh, leaning onto the back of the chair. Ryou looked away, turning his head toward the window that revealed now a darker shade into the night. Jou felt the sudden sullen atmosphere and coughed an itchy throat, bringing some back into reality.

"W-Who?" Jou whispered, not trying to sound nosy.

"Mokuba." Yami chuckled, either at Jou's attempt or just the thought of the raven haired boy.

"It's Seto-kun's little brother." Yugi finished, pulling out a half smile.

"That prick has a little brother?" Jou shouted, almost tipping over the hot tea in front of him. Yami chuckled and nodded, answering Jou's proclaim.

"The sweetest child you'll ever meet, Jonouchi-kun." Ryou finished, turning his face back toward the table, grabbing the cup in front of him. "The most charming boy." His smile slowly grew weak, eyes seemingly closing smaller and smaller.

"I-I see," Jou nodded, not knowing what to do. "W-What happened to him?"

"Kid has leukemia, doesn't know it yet." Bakura answered while all remained silent.

The air tensed, not allowing anyone to breathe in the room. Jou froze in place with overwhelming emotions hovering his body and mind. He found it ironically hysterical- that the prick like him would have a younger sibling in the first place. Then also to have that younger sibling be so much better than themselves- that they deserve a longer chance in life, not to lose it all too unfairly. How his own sister died from leukemia which she fought for four years, the poor young boy he never met, to fight through the same way and yet- the pain and heartache the prick had to go through right now.

It all came to him quickly.

Jou stood from his seat, and ignoring the painful stares by the four men, he walked into the kitchen.

"What-" Seto stared, a bit startled by the intruder. He dropped the towel onto the counter and leaned against it, watching the blond trying to talk.

"I –just want you to know," He started. "That y-you're not alone. A-and, your brother loves you more t-than anyone else," Jou's eyes began to waver. "H-he loves you the most."

Seto's cold eyes than turned icier, suddenly glaring at the blond- he walked over to Jou in a fast pace, pinning Jou onto the wall behind him. Jou flinched at Seto's fist, running past his cheek onto the hard stone wall in the rear oh Jou's golden head. Seto never once blinked and glowered at the shorter blond.

"What the _hell_ do you know?"

"I _just _know, alright?" Jou growled back, with the leftover dignity in his teary eyes.

"The last thing I checked Jonouchi Katsuya- you don't know _shit_ about anything. You're lucky I'm doing this for _them,_ 'cause if it wasn't for that, you would've been out of my sight by now."

Seto's low voice cursed, spitting into the sink beside Jou- turning his back then, leaving Jou to run out of the kitchen.

"Jonouchi-kun," Yugi called out, standing from his seat and watching the poor blond run out of the café. The rest of the men stood up and sighed. They heard the ruckus in the kitchen when it happened, and somewhat predicted Seto's coldness toward the sudden…warmth.

But they also knew they couldn't do anything to prevent it or change it- after all, it was all Seto's choice.

* * *

The blond stopped running half way, realizing that he was almost near his house. He found a small curb against the dim streetlight under the darkened night. Jou sat down in the middle- embracing the stars and the silent moon light trying to calm himself down.

He thought about what happened and came to an conclusion that he indeed was irrational. But that stupid _prick_ was even worse. By punching the wall behind him like that, the whole 'not-good-for-anything' speech, all were unnecessary! Jou was after all, just trying to encourage the poor guy, but that _prick_ twisted all that to something else. Did he sound like he was being prideful? Jou did understand it wasn't much of his business, but he didn't want another guy like him- go through the pain all alone.

Thinking such thoughts in the dark kept Jou sighing and silently sulking.

Without realizing it, about an half a hour passed by and in the still neighborhood- Jou heard foreign steps in the corner of the block. Jou looked up and realized that there was a big Japanese style mansion right in front of his nose- a place he never noticed before. Jou scoffed again at his low observation skills and stared at the immense building. _How rich can you be?_ He gaped, trying to count all the visible windows so far- passing eight.

"Mutt?"

A familiar voice caught Jou's attention. The only agitated voice that would identify the good looking blond like himself a mutt was the one and only Seto Kaiba, that stupid bread baking prick.

"What are you doing here?" Jou snapped, spitting out the word 'stalker' under his breath. The brunet scoffed and responded back immediately.

"What are _you _doing here, in front of my own home?"

"Y-Your what? You live _here?"_

"Where the hell do you live?"

"Down the block- wait, so, you _live_ here?"

"For the slow, yes I do _live_ here." He scoffed again, this time- closer to a smirk rather than a glare, watching the blond rise from his seat to face him directly.

"Oh good for you," Jou commented sarcastically. "Well, I'll go home now while you go bake your little cute cakes in your gigantic tea house."

"Wait."

Jou stopped from his way, and not turning back he stood from where he was, probably a few feet away from his boss. He waited until the brunet began to talk again.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to see that," His voice was still arrogant and prideful, trying to talk fast to get it over with. "And the second remark- I take it back. I just hope you can prove me wrong."

Jou scoffed.

"Some kind of apology Seto-sama?"

"Maybe you'd like to meet Mokuba?"

Jou's eyes widened, the unexpected invitation taking a hold of him. The overwhelming emotions caught him again, wavering his heart and mind to melancholy but sweet memories. He looked over to the brunet who stood silently, but his eyes just as sincere not cold or irritated.

"He would be glad to finally meet who the mutt is."

Jou started to walk toward his boss, and followed him into the massive, black gate.

"You talk about me?"

"Well, if the whole dog thing counts, sure."

Seto smirked and opened the gate, waiting for Jou to enter first.

Jou then noticed the black bag hanging on Seto's wrist, written 'Café un Chat'.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Those of you who 'experienced' my fanfic plots, you know i can never leave Seto and Jou angry at each other. haha, they always find a way to get back and be happy and arguing(?) again. credits to SlytherinMax for the cafe-name idea. I hope this chapter explained a few things- and it's funny, since the whole cafe didn't even open yet. I can't wait to have them open the shop and make them act like some 'host club'. LOL yes, that's what i intended in the first place- naughty author. Anyways, review me more crazy, cute stuff- thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I decided to get rid of the stupid labels for each chapter- they were too lame. Anyways, thank you for all your loving reviews- and yes, I did kill off Jou's sister fast (I never really liked her) but ironically, I heart Mokuba's soul. He's such an adorable kid- I must be a terrible person to have him deadly ill. I don't own any of these characters by the way, but I hope you guys like my alternate universe version of them. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Edible Kisses

"I can't _stand_ this anymore."

Yami looked at his best friend incredulously. The brunet sat beside him in the nearby bar, quickly finishing his sixth cup of liquor.

"So what- You're planning to live off on your own?"

"That's not a bad idea."

"You're drunk."

"I'm perfectly sober, Yami, you know better."

"No, apparently I don't know you at _all. _You're telling me right now that you're willing to leave your mansion for some stupid shop," The dark, rosy eyes watched as the sapphire pairs grew into a cynical smile. "And I know you didn't forget about Mokuba. You're just going to leave him there with the old man?"

"Of course I didn't forget about him," Seto's voice grew low and dark. The gentle jazz music in the background hid his sorrow all too well. "But he'd understand- and I'd come back for him."

"Like I said before, you're _drunk._"

"Yami," He called out, putting down his glass cup still with solid ice. Yami quickly took the cup to refrain him from having any more. "I need you to help me."

Yami sighed, not facing the brunet but rather deeply into space. He knew very well what Seto was going through- he's been with the guy since sixth grade. The two were inevitable to meet since they happened to be the sons of the most successful company CEO's. Finding similar conditions, all too alike detests and interests, they grew on each other and matured. Seto somehow developed the passion of cooking, and with the motivation of his sweet tooth brother- it extended to the love of desserts and pastry. Yami at first thought this was pathetic. To see this cold hearted bastard rolling up dough in his kitchen, insisting that Yami preheats the oven- he often raised his eyebrow in disgust. If he was hungry, food was made _for_ him. If he was craving something, it was _brought_ to him. But watching the taller friend pour all his fervor to creating something- delicious, he chose to accept and understand. Delicious was in fact an understatement. The guy was _talented_.

"I'll do whatever I can."

He lifted his hand a patted Seto's shoulder with a firm hold. If Yami took the time to think about anything- this would be the first and only time Seto Kaiba asked for any help.

Seto's opposing father broke away his ambition and dream one by one, then finally- not being able to contain it any longer, he decided to leave the mansion to live as roommates with Yami.

From then on he studied culinary arts while Yami studied business, where with their intelligent minds- finished all classes in two, fast years.

As soon as the property for the store was easily bought, Seto's malevolent father passed away. Seto moved back to the mansion which he rightfully inherited- but only to find his brother, fatally ill.

* * *

Jou entered the 'gigantic tea house' with care. There were too many hallways and rooms for him to even start counting, but trying to look collected, he quietly followed his pastry boss.

To Jou's surprise, the manor was bright and warm. Once they reached the end of the hallway, Seto stepped in to knock on the wooden door before him, the blond silently standing still behind the brunet.

"Come in." A young voice was heard through the thick door, and with his assent, Seto opened the door gently, keeping it open for the blond to enter first.

Jou walked in, finding himself in a room as big as his living room, wide and bright, warm and fresh by the coolness of the night. In the corner of the room was a large bed and a raven haired boy sitting up from it, reading a book it seemed. At a quick glance, he looked way too much like his older brother- the eyes especially, wide and deep with knowledge. But as a faint smile grew on the boy, Jou couldn't help himself from smiling back, realizing that the boy was a unique character of his own.

"Hi Mokuba." Jou spoke, walking closer to the boy.

"Hello, are you Seto-nii's friend?"

Jou didn't bother to look back at his boss, but automatically nodded in response.

Seto brought him a chair and Jou took it to sit on it while facing Mokuba's bed. Mokuba noticed the black bag on Seto's wrist and insisted to take it and look inside of it.

"It's the same chocolate pie." Seto replied, but giving Mokuba the bag anyway.

"Oh." Mokuba replied, not caring to hide his disappointment.

"And there's crème puffs for tomorrow." Seto rolled his eyes and Mokuba gave a short squeal, opening his arms to embrace his brother.

Jou watched his evil boss suddenly turn into a familiar stranger. A person he almost saw _himself_ in- the loving, vulnerable person you turn in front of your sibling. He chuckled to himself as Mokuba blushed after letting go of his brother.

"Why is called the cat café, anyways?"

"Seto-nii looks like an angry cat and Yami-nii looks like a smart cat. Ryou-nii looks like an angel cat and Bakura-nii looks like a sleeping cat and Yugi-nii looks like a baby cat!"

Mokuba laughed, answering the question without hesitation.

"Too bad you look like a dog, mutt." Seto raised his eyebrow, sitting on Mokuba's feet side of the bed.

"Are you the dog that Seto-nii bumped into the other night?"

Jou nodded, and Mokuba laughed even harder.

"How do you know Seto-nii?"

"He's my boss- I work for him." Jou rolled his eyes and Mokuba giggled quietly.

"Isn't he bossy? You have to listen or he might hit you with the frying pan like Bakura-nii."

Jou glared at the abusive comment and Seto chuckled.

With small jokes like these, Jou stayed until Mokuba soon fell asleep. Like Yami, he promised to visit as soon as possible, and left the room with Seto with the night light on.

"All right," Jou rubbed his hands on his pants awkwardly. "I think I'll leave now."

"Where do you live? I'll drop you off." Seto walked off to a counter, grabbing a set of keys.

"Believe it or not, it's only like a block away- I can walk."

"You live by yourself, don't you?"

A sudden accusation startled the blond, and he stopped from his steps to turn back at his boss. He nodded and noticed that Seto placed the keys back on the counter.

"Why don't you live with me for a while?"

"What?"

"You heard me, mutt."

"I-I don't get y-your question."

"As your boss, I order you to live here in my house."

Jou gaped and stared at the unbelievable prick. It was true the house was gigantic and empty, it was true it was hell of a nice place to live- but with _that_ guy?

"I-I don't think so."

"You want to get fired, don't you?"

"You prick- stop blackmailing me!"

Seto raised his eyebrow, meaning he was dead serious- and without further a due, Seto walked over to the poor blond and pinned him onto the hallway wall behind him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Your room's on the left of Mokuba's," He smirked. "Good night."

Jou, still dumbfounded and angry- stood there sulking as the taller brunet disappeared into a room. Without having the choice of escaping, he did what he was told and entered the magnificent guest room on Mokuba's left. There was a bathroom, a closet with full clothes, and a big bed- all more than Jou needed.

Strangely enough, Jou never fell asleep so soundly.

* * *

"Jou-nii," A cute voice rang in Jou's head. "Wake up! Seto-nii says he might leave without you!"

Jou still lost in his sweet dream, ignored the gentle voice.

"You might get fired!" The voice taunted and exactly like his older brother, Mokuba teased quickly. Jou's eyes fluttered wide opened to see Mokuba still in his pajamas sitting on Jou's legs.

"W-What time is it?"

"Seven something- aren't you late for work?"

"Shit, shit, shit," Jou cursed and realizing his vulgar language in front of the boy, he carelessly covered his mouth. Mokuba giggled and got off, allowing Jou to run off to the bathroom for a shower.

Mokuba exited Jou's room and met Seto waiting in the hallway frustrated. Mokuba sweetly walked up toward the taller brunet and tugged on his black shirt.

"Is Jou-nii really living with us?" He chirped, biting his lower lip with excitement.

Seto nodded, chuckling as he patted his younger brother.

"Do you like him, Seto-nii?"

A sudden question caught Seto off guard and too vulnerable. He coughed violently and looked back at his unbelievably sly little brother. He guessed it ran in the damn family.

"I like him as my pet."

Mokuba raised his eyebrow, something he learned from studying his intelligent brother.

"Lies." He giggled and skipped down the hallway.

Just then, the door flew open and revealed a wet haired character in creased clothing. Seto smirked and pointed straight at the closet in his room.

"Can't you change into something other than trash?"

Jou growled, not exactly a talkative person in the early morning and did what he was told. He slammed the door shut in front of his boss's face in revenge. He soon came out and well remembered in white flannel shirt to follow the uniform of his fellow waiters.

After a short goodbye to Mokuba, they both left in Seto's metallic blue convertible- which was the final straw that helped Jou finally and completely wake up soon. They arrived just on time and the whole gang was there at the shop, sweeping and watering the plants.

Yugi greeted as he organized the menu's, smiling sweetly. Yami and Bakura commented a 'yo' in the kitchen and Ryou waved from the outside window as he watered the flowers.

None of them bothered to ask how they came together, but happily accepted the two with smiles. Seto soon entered the kitchen, starting their day with a brunch once again. Jou wrapped the apron around his waist and cleaned the table tops soon rapidly and thoroughly. Yugi and Yami watched impressed.

Ryou gave Jou an example of serving with several plates in his hand, walking from aisle to aisle- giving tips and how to's for the blond to follow. All could tell he was trying his utter best and they expressed their gratitude by giving him the biggest plate at brunch.

"So how did you guys end up in this place?" Jou suddenly questioned, taking a bite from his muffin.

He noticed that everyone all placed their utensils down to think. Finally, Yami began to talk.

"Seto and I are," He took a pause to look at the silent brunet, reading the newspaper. "Buddies from school."

Seto chuckled gently. "We bought the empty place and decided to open up a shop since- for one, we had nothing better to do and for two, his stuff was delicious."

"He found me in the streets covered in snow," Bakura then replied, finishing Yami's thought. "I hardly remembered how it happened- but I ran away from the old house." He hinted that his savior was the cold prick still sipping his coffee in the corner. "I guess he found pity that I was dealing the same thing he was- running away and all, so he hired me to work under him. Let me tell you- it was fucking _hell._"

It was finally then Seto began to show some expressions of emotion, quietly giving off a smirk. Yugi giggled in response, watching Ryou rest his chin on his hand way too amused.

"He had me wake up five in the morning to start beating _shit_ loads of eggs," He started off again, even using hand gestures now, unlike the usual lazy temper. "All he ever did was chop some fruits."

Jou laughed, Seto chuckled then- putting the newspaper to his side.

"Do you remember your first cake?"

It was then all attention turned to Seto's first speech of the day. Bakura nodded with a clear grin on his face, preoccupied with memories it seemed, but caressing Ryou's left cheek all of a sudden.

"The day we met." Ryou whispered, not looking at Bakura but at Seto.

"I remember," Yami also remarked. "The ugly angel cake, no?"

Seto laughed out loud and Jou couldn't help but to laugh at Yami's accusation. For once, they found themselves enjoying the same joke without hesitation or insults.

"But it was so sweet, Bakura." Ryou finally looked over to Bakura and smiled as Bakura actually leaned in for a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Jou then felt this warmth, not jealousy- not anger, but this genuine warmth of satisfying happiness for the two of them. He wondered if this is how the rest of them felt watching the white haired couple embrace sweetly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Was it too rushed? I wanted Jou and Mokuba's encounter to be somewhat memorable.. but my mind was blank at the moment! So to give them more chances to be heartwarming(?) i forced Jou to live with Seto... poor pup. Okay, i need ideas for juicy events at the Kaiba mansion so review away. I hope you liked(:


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **The chapter is going to start with Bakura and Seto's first encounter, as mentioned from the previous stage. So it's basically a memory, past, etc. Thank you for the reviews, beloveds. I hope you enjoy.

Edible Kisses

"Get up."

His voice was slightly heard over the winter winds. With nothing but a thin shirt on, he covered his upper body with his bare arms, refraining himself from shaking. He hasn't yet noticed the standing figure beside him.

"Get up." The voice growled again, slightly tilting his left leg as he changed posture. The white haired man finally looked up from his seat, his lower body half covered in snow. He blinked his grey shaded eyes lazily.

"What?"

"Get up, _now._" The tall man snapped, a black scarf around his neck and face. He had a long charcoal coat over him, the fabric reaching down to his knees, unbuttoned. The grey eyes blinked once more.

"Why?"

"You're trespassing my store's property," The voice was louder now. "Stand up."

Without lingering anymore, the sitting man stood from his seat and glanced at the brunet lazily, brushing his right arm and walking toward the facing direction.

"And where are you going?"

The figure stopped walking.

For the first time in his life, he stopped walking.

All the years in his tedious life, he hasn't stopped anything. He constantly moved, from a heart to another, a house to another, a mask to another, a _life_ to another. He just never took the time to settle in anywhere. He didn't want to risk lose anything. He wanted to obtain _everything_, and never to remain.

The white hair danced with the wind, making him numb from the cold.

"Out of your store property." He talked back, looking at the brunet in the corner of his profile eye.

He noticed that the figure took off his black scarf, his face fully exposed and revealed.

The brunet looked like a sculpture. His sapphire eyes and high nose reminded him of a painting even, small and thin lips now opening to speak.

"Why are you running away?"

The white haired suddenly snapped, in fast three steps- standing in front of the taller brunet and grabbing his coat collar to reel in his pretty face.

"Don't talk like you _know_ me."

"I get it," His low voice was quieter now, though his eyes never shook in fear but rather amusement. "You're scared of something. Scared of being found out- guilty, aren't you?"

With a quick thrush, the white haired man's fist rose to land across the brunet's face- but missed, to hit the wall beside him.

"What did you do?" The man smirked, not looking away but coming back to his posture.

"I _didn't_ do it- That's the _fucking_ problem. I don't _want _to do it. They tell me to-"

"Then don't."

The white haired man looked up from the snow, staring at the brunet as if he was told that himself would die the next day. The strange knowledge that was advised for the white haired was an opening window of self realization and life variation.

He didn't shake anymore.

Even if the wind was slapping him across his pale face- he was now never shaken.

A foreign object fell on his shoulders. Wool- it felt like, warm just around his muscled neck, the black scarf falling toward his chest. He looked at the brunet with another gape.

Without another word, the sapphire eyes squinted as he raised his eyebrow, turning to show his back toward the stranger, walking in the other direction.

It was then Bakura followed the foreign man, Seto Kaiba he said, into the store for a cup of coffee.

* * *

"Lemon Meringue."

"Uh- a slice is four fifty and the whole pie is," Jou gathered his eyes for concentration. "the whole pie is-"

"Thir-"

"Shush! I know this!"

Yami nodded, raising his eyebrow and looking toward the blond with suspicion. Yugi's deep, purple eyes sent hoping rays at Jou in desperation. Ryou giggled as he overheard the conversation while he cleaned the floor.

"Thirteen dollars!"

Yugi squealed and gave a loud high five with the blond, standing straight with his arms throwing up in joy.

"How many more?"

"Only twenty-nine more to go." Yami spoke sarcastically, smirking to himself as he sipped his latte.

Jou's mouth fell in groaning, hitting his head in pain.

"How about we take break and finish up later?" Yugi proposed as he stood from his seat, handing the menu into Jou's hands. Jou nodded and took Yugi's seat beside Yami and glared at him, only to be responded back with a malevolent chuckle.

"Where are you going Seto-kun?" Ryou's gentle voice asked, as the door opened to reveal the boss.

"To buy _more_ crap."

"Jou says he'll go with you." Yami replied, putting down his hot mug.

"Wha-"

"He's useless. I don't have the energy to walk the dog."

"You god damn punk- I'm useful as hell and you know it!"

"Then go," Yami smirked, watching the tall brunet leave the café. "Hurry- before he leaves you."

The blond stood from his seat and ran down the aisle as he snarled, both Yugi and Ryou giggling at the sight.

"He's too naïve, isn't he?"

"It's funny how _you_ say that, Yugi." Ryou replied, slightly winking to Yami and leaving the broom in the corner of the room. He walked back into the kitchen and left the waiter and manager alone.

"What did Ryou mean by that, Yami-kun?" Yugi questioned, of course- naïve as ever.

Yami shrugged, but cursed under his breath, watching the smaller figure sit beside him once again. His thin arms reached across the table to cup the mug and raised it enough for Yami to see and approve. Yugi took the hot coffee and began to sip it slowly.

Yami watched the waiter gently close his eyes after every sip, a smile reaching his face with satisfaction.

Yugi always loved the aroma and the taste of good coffee.

Yami always loved the smile Yugi gave when he drank his coffee.

"You make the best lattes, Yami-kun."

The managed revealed a gentle smile and whispered a thank you, continuing the watch Yugi drink. He never had the chance to say anything- Never had the courage either to reveal his feelings. The entire workers knew how much Yami loved Yugi, his presence to his soul, but the oblivious boy never actually realized.

Perhaps he just thought of his manager as his fellow worker, a co-captain, a friend, a brother-

Yami smelt the coffee soaked breath.

"I hope Seto-kun take Jonouchi-kun for a drive." Yugi giggled, putting the cup down.

Yami smirked and rolled his eyes.

He had no time to think about himself. He nodded in response.

"They're great together, aren't they?" He proposed in agreement, setting his priorities straight again. His friend came first before anything. He didn't have time to worry about his own love problems.

* * *

"Why didn't you bring your damn car yesterday?"

"It's called exercise."

The blond glared at the sarcastic response but got in the convertible anyway. His boss roared the engine to life, changing the gear to drive.

The weather was rather sunny today. With the upcoming store date, Jou was satisfied with the perfect climate and smiled to himself in anticipation. The brunet watched the mutt grinning to himself and rolled his eyes with a chuckle, driving down the local.

"Isn't the store this way?" Jou pointed, realizing the different route.

"We need curtains, not _fruits._" He growled back. Jou noticed his voice was no stranger anymore- just a bit irritated. The blond glared back again and began to whistle as he turned his head toward his side view.

Seto, annoyed, turned on the radio and listened to the news.

Jou dropped his mouth and stopped whistling, Seto- smiling in satisfaction.

"Who the hell listens to the news?"

Seto slightly groaned and rolled his eyes. He saw in the corner of his blue eyes, the mutt with his very paws- changing the stations for his enjoyment.

At the red light, Seto angrily turned off the radio altogether and glared at the wide eyed blond.

"Let's just stay quiet, yes?"

"No."

"See- useless. You're nothing but a useless nuisance."

"Well, you're nothing but a cold hearted bastard- that bakes."

"At least I know how to do _something_ right." Seto snapped back, putting his hand back on the wheel to drive.

"Well I can bake too!"

Jou shouted back, proclaiming his talent. Seto raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"I can top your chocolate satin whatever pie with my chocolate cupcakes, you _prick_."

For the first time, Seto revealed laughter in Jou's presence. He opened his mouth wide and gave out a contagious hearty laugh that Jou soon followed after.

"I'm serious- I make the best cupcakes!"

"We'll see about that. How about- you make your little cupcakes, and I make something of my own, and see which one Mokuba likes better?" Seto proposed, interested in Jou's next response.

The blond had to think carefully-

"Deal!"

Seto laughed once again, turning the car gently over the curb and finally parking his car. He took the car keys out from the ignition and with that notion, Jou took off his seat belt and got out from the blue convertible.

He noticed a small store with a large sign above its head, reading 'Decorative.'

Seto walked in front, leading the pup into the bright colored store.

"Welcome." A smiling woman greeted, not hiding his excitement after Seto's entrance.

The brunet ignored the worker and deftly walked across the store into the back- revealing tall, clear windows. Jou smiled back at the woman and quickly followed afterwards.

Different colored fabrics were lined up on the large windows, all in patterns and designs, shining its hue from the direct sunlight.

Jou watched the brunet turn to face him, opening his mouth to speak.

"Make yourself useful for once, will you?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

Seto sighed, but somehow smirking at the same time.

"Pick out some curtain designs for the store, pup."

Jou nodded, ignoring the whole pet name and walking closer to the rows of fabrics.

He imagined the crème colored store in his head- the white walls inside the store and the florescent lights.

The windows were large and the red carpet on the floor gave him a conclusion of-

Green.

The blond quickly then went through the fabrics and each time he came across a green one, he examined them with carefulness and picked out a few he liked. Beside him his boss watched the mutt actually concentrate and smirked to himself.

Over time, Jou picked out five of them- a simple pastel green curtain, a white and green striped one, a swirls of green and gold curtain, a green leaf pattern, and a green and crème plaid. He handed the curtains to his boss with confidence.

"Now- you pick." Jou grinned.

"Why green?"

Jour rolled his eyes at Seto's pessimism.

"Green is like the renewal of something- the renewal of our shop of course! And it makes people calm and at ease- a good feeling when you're eating. The red carpet probably would match and even the plants outside the window would match. Makes sense?" Jou finished sarcastically and Seto responded with a snort.

He ended up picking the green and crème colored plaid, purchasing it at the spot with a credit card. As usual, Jou carried the luggage toward the car and placed it behind his seat.

"Why'd you pick that one?" Jou questioned as he buckled his seat belt.

"I bought the store around Christmas- and that pattern reminded me of wrapping paper."

Jou chuckled and allowed the car engine to laugh along with him.

He smiled at the thought of the decorated shop. Jou hoped that the others would like the emerald hue- and never ceased to smile to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Once again folks- this story has more plot than curtain-shopping, I promise. I think it's now three or two days (I didn't keep count, so much for being the damn author) until the shop opens, so definitely more plot than that. It was kind of a late notice, but Yami and Yugi are a yet to develop couple- so good luck to them both! Not much Ryou and Bakura in this chapter, but hopefully- they'll be appearing in the next chapter.

Here's a bonus scenario.

This is when Bakura and Yami meet for the first time.

Bakura lifted his head from the violent sneeze, the brunet faced in front of him with a smirk.

"Your damn punishment for trespassing my store."

The white haired man grunted silently and held the warm cup closer to his face. The store was empty, nothing but a vintage coffee maker in the corner and a small table with chairs. He wondered why this place was so damn precious to the stranger- but came to a conclusion that he didn't care. The bell suddenly rang gently, entering another foreigner from the door. He shivered at the cold wind rushing from the entrance and growled, putting on a ferocious face.

The figure stopped from his path, squinting his eyes to stare at the unwelcomed guest.

"Who are you?" He asked blunty ignoring the smirking brunet.

His tri colored hair stood violently, having the strength to defy the hovering winds somehow- his large purple eyes staring with pressure. He was a handsome one too.

"I work here." Bakura lazily replied.

"Since when?"

"Now."

"Who said?"

"He did."

"As what?"

"A baker."

"You bake?"

"No."

The smaller man rolled his eyes and finished his entrance by handing his cold hand toward the white haired man. Bakura lazily let go of the cup and gave a firm handshake promisingly.

After a few minutes, Bakura realized he hasn't let go.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Yami- let go and sit down." The baker commanded, giving him a agitated face.

"His hands are warm."

Bakura then snorted, gently chuckling to himself as Seto beside him rolled his eyes.

* * *

There it is- short and pointless, but I thought it was pretty... cute.

Hope you enjoyed, and thank you beloveds! (I think I'm going to call all my reviewers 'beloveds' now, how do you like it?)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Oh my stinking face- I finished all my testing today. It feels so good to come home without having to worry about tomorrow. I thought I needed to update, so here's chapter six. I'm doing pretty well, right? (for those of you who know my 'habits,' be-proud-of-me) Okay, just in case, to clear up the relationship between Yami and Yugi- I know it's pretty confusing. Like in chapter three, they seem pretty lovey-dovey with Yami kissing Yugi and all- but Yugi is pretty 'dense.' Let's see.. if Jou was to kiss Yugi, he still would've been alright with it. He needs to actually hear the words '**I love you**' to get it. Poor Yami. know I have to update other stories too, but right now at this moment, being the truthful, honest, blunt author here- I like 'Edible Kisses' the best. Haha, ignore my favoritism, and I hope you like beloveds!

Edible Kisses

"Are we going back to store?"

"Are you blind? We just passed the damn shop."

Jou ignored the comment and glared at the brunet with full force. The car came to a stop at the red light and Jou finally did realize that they have indeed passed the café to a familiar neighborhood. The gigantic so called tea house was on the left of the block and as the red light turned to green, the vehicle made a sharp turn toward the mansion.

"Where do you live?"

His boss asked. More like a command, but Jou ignored that altogether.

"Just go straight." He replied shortly, looking forward now.

The car came to a stop at a small white apartment, and instinctively, Jou got out of the car as soon as the vehicle parked on the curb. Seto followed, taking the keys out of the ignition, heading toward the trunk. Jou watched his boss take out a few flat cardboard, handing one to Jou and keeping the three with one hand.

"What are these for?" He asked, completely clueless.

"You're living with me, now. Get all the crap you need from here."

The blond put on an ugly face, his jaw wide opened. As his left eye twitched- he watched the brunet enter the building without hesitation.

"Y-You mean," Jou swallowed. "You weren't kidding?"

His boss didn't halt, continuing his way in- even when he perfectly had no idea where the mutt lived.

Jou quickly ran in front of him, relieved that he kept his keys in the new pair of jeans. With his other hand, he grabbed the key and opened the door quickly. The brunet entered first and Jou raised his eyebrow at the arrogance, but chuckled it off.

His so called house was small.

Seto thought of his restroom.

But surprisingly, it wasn't dirty. The white walls were decorated with small framed flowers and a red rimmed clock. A two set sofa laid in the living room it seemed, connecting to the kitchen and a hallway. Seto threw off his shoe, almost hitting Jou's ankle and found a seat on the sofa. The blond lightly cursed, kicking his shoes off also and dropping the brown boards to the side, walking toward the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbing a carton of milk and checking its date. With a glimpse, he started to chug the milk quickly, then kicking the fridge to close. Seto watched the mutt drink his milk and chuckled to himself, changing his posture to comfortably lie down.

He watched the blond then throw the empty carton into the trash can, walking closer to him after he picked the cardboard from the ground. The pup silently sat beside the brunet, onto the floor, and began to fold the board into boxes, perfecting all four.

Once Jou finished, he looked over to his boss and found him gently breathing, his blue eyes hidden from his eyelids. The blond gave a sly smile and stood from his seat to find something from his room. Seto opened his eyes then, wondering the pup might've gone- but once the footsteps entered again, he quickly closed his eyes.

He heard a cap open, the warm body heat coming from left, probably where the blond was leaning in. In about two long seconds, Seto opened his eyes to see the surprised blond with a permanent marker in his hand- reaching to draw on his face. The brunet quickly grabbed Jou's wrist and Jou let out a quick shout.

"Oh snap-" He childishly spoke, giving a nervous smile.

Seto pulled in Jou's wrist to bring his whole upper body leaning against him, the poor blond following without much choice. He gave out an uneasy giggle and whispered an apology.

Seto rolled his eyes and pulled the marker from the blonde's grasp, now reaching it toward Jou's complexion. Jou quickly laughed, blocking Seto's right hand with his left, slightly jumping over him. Seto gave out a smirk and moved his arms as Jou's arms danced right along.

Soon enough, the blond was sitting on top of the brunet, over the sofa and laughing loudly enough for the neighbors to hear. Seto quickly pushed the weaker blond to his side, tilting his body so they both laid down, facing each other.

"Tell me you gave up." He chuckled, still holding Jou's hand, their legs practically entwined.

"Hell no-" The blond then would reply, even when the marker was already on the floor.

Seto then deftly pulled his body so that he would sit on top, and remained there as he pulled his arms over Jou's head, the blonde's arms quickly following. They both laid, facing each other and breathing hard enough in each other's ears.

"Tell me you gave up." Seto commanded once more, watching the blond smile mischievously.

"Nope." Jou answered, once again trying to regain his arms in control. Seto quickly added more pressure, their faces meeting closer and closer by the strength.

Their noses touched.

Then the phone vibrated. Both Jou and Seto felt the shaking phone in Seto's thigh, the brunet giving off a smirk as a warning before he stood up, grabbing his cell phone from his leg. Jou then sat up, still grinning as he watched the brunet unbuttoning his first button from the heat.

"Hello."

_You're suspiciously taking too long._

"What the hell do you want?"

Jou snickered as he heard the familiar voice echoing from the mobile.

_They want a pre-opening party._

"What?"

_A damn party before the actual opening day._

"Good god- today?"

_While you're out, get some champagne._

"Tell Bakura I'm not baking _anything._"

_He figured. They're making the angel pound._

"They?"

_Ryou insists on helping. You're cleaning up._

"I still can't believe he's the top waiter when he spills everything."

Yami chuckled over the phone and with a simple farewell, they hung up.

Seto looked over the now quiet blond that stared right back at his cerulean eyes. He smirked and Jou tilted his head in curiosity.

"What?"

"No matter how I look at you- you look like a dog."

Jou rolled his eyes and stood from his seat, walking into his room to gather his belongings.

* * *

"E-Excuse me?"

The white haired man turned from his direction, facing a smaller figure on his left.

The figure unexpectedly had the same hair style, giving off a cold aura in the warm blossoming spring. He was definitely skinny and shallow it seemed- like an empty but used vessel.

Bakura answered with his eyes, keeping his mouth closed.

"D-Do you know what time it is?"

Bakura sheepishly smiled.

"No. I don't."

He then began to walk, ignoring the smaller figure to his own world.

He felt a small tug on his shirt then, a very small pull- that managed to turn Bakura into a different person.

"A-Are you lying?"

Bakura raised his eyebrow.

"Kid," He pulled out his arms from his pocket, revealing his indeed empty wrists. "I don't have anything."

"Please don't lie to me. P-Please, I j-just need to know what time it is."

His small voice began to shake, as the frail hand reached over to Bakura's presented hands, taking his pinky and grabbing it tight. Bakura watched questioningly.

"D-Don't lie, I just need t-to know the time."

"Why?"

"H-He says he'll b-be here."

"Who?"

"My d-dad."

"When?"

"Five."

"I left the store at five. It's probably six by now."

"N-No."

"He lied to you."

"No! He didn't- I believed everything he told me- He couldn't have lied."

The hand began to shake violently, Bakura's fingers following it, his eyebrows going up and up. He realized that the smaller figure was crying now, almost loosing balance and falling beside his grasp. As the body fell against him, a gentle rush a sweet scent fell upon him, Bakura quickly holding the bony boy.

"Hey- kid," He lightly shook the quietly sobbing stranger. "You like cake?"

The boy looked up with gentle grayish eyes, blue in the core- clear as the summer sky. The last teardrop fell beside his cheek as the stranger blinked in another stranger's grasp. But he managed to nod in curiosity.

"You just inspired me."

"E-Excuse me?"

"I'll make you some angel cake."

* * *

"Ryou- Watch out!"

Yugi quickly yelled, watching the clumsy boy leaning over to the hot, opened oven as he slipped off the floor. It was just then Bakura caught the pale body into his right arm, taking the body deftly away from the preheated stove. Ryou giggled and whispered a thanks as Yugi hit his forehead in relief.

The couple then started to kiss passionately in their posture, cueing Yugi to roll his eyes and walk out from the kitchen. Bakura was never lazy when it came to Ryou- and Yugi had a hunch he didn't want to know anything else they did.

He saw Yami carefully positioning candlesticks on each round table, never taking off his nonchalant grin in his leather pants. Yugi giggled at the anticipation of the party and took another glace at the already prepared food. The feast was ready to be eaten and everything was put in place perfectly- just the way he imagined the café to be.

"Excited?" A low voice spoke, walking closer to the figure.

Yugi nodded and watched Yami take a taste of the biscuit, handing the half to feed to Yugi. Yugi opened his mouth and took the bite, smiling as he nodded.

* * *

"Why are they so _damn _heavy?" Seto growled, carrying the two boxes out toward his car.

"Because they are." Jou whistled, carrying his two suspiciously easily.

Seto put down his boxes into the trunk and opened the lid to see what's inside of them. He saw a stack of photo albums and frames. He growled, but not questioned the blond. Jou then stood beside him and laid the boxes inside the left over space, whistling loudly as he got into his seat. Seto furrowed his eyebrow and lifted the lids that Jou carried, finding a collection of dolls- all shaped like dogs. Seto chuckled and got into his driver seat, starting the car once again.

"So," He began. "How old are you?"

"Shut up." The blond spat, as the gentle winds caressed his cheeks.

They arrived at the nearest market, grabbing some champagne and heading toward the cafe where everyone was waiting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope the flashback of Bakura and Ryou wasn't too confusing. So if I am correct, after the 'store-warming' party, the cafe will officially start! Sorry for so much filter chapters, and teasing the whole Seto and Jou thing. You already know I'll have them fall in love either way, so don't worry too much. I'm gonna need ideas by the way- for the whole host club thing. It's hysterical- to have the innocent, sweet cafe turned into a sexy, dark host club. wink. yum.

I have an announcement to make! I forgot to add this on the previous update but, anyways, I have a new poll up- concerning my newest oneshot. I hope you guys vote and get me fired up! Thank beloveds!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Beloveds- you guys are _awesome._ I will now use 'force' and have Seto bake each and every one of you cake. sigh- only if he was real. LOL. anyways, Misura (one of the best writers here) related this story with the ingredients of the perfect cake so i thought of the whole Seto-bakes-you-cake-thing. I feel like the whole party scene was rushed and a bit pointless, but ignore that. Thank you mandapanda, my faithful beloved for giving me the best ideas _all the time. _I hope you all know how to play poker. Also, this is the last filler to the whole 'starting' thing- meaning, the Cat Cafe will officially start next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this one anyways, and once again- thank you oh so berry much. Julie- the next chapter's for you.

oh. before i forget and just in case- _Italics_ for this chapter obviously is used for emphasis, character's personal thoughts, and memories. You'll know which one is used when. Hopefully(?)

Edible Kisses  
"Are we sure that we want a hangover for the grand opening?" Yami commented, watching the figures glance at each other with smiles.

"Hell yes!" A new voice was heard over the entrance bells, the tall brunet and blond walking in together with plastic bags in each hands. "We drink till we sink, gentlemen." Bakura smirked as Jou finished his sentence, taking out each bottle onto the separate round table. Seto beside him took out different appetizers, simply adding onto the already plentiful meal. Yugi and Ryou gently clapped their hands as Yami turned off the light- having Bakura's candles to illuminate over the creamy cake.

Jou took a step back, putting on a satisfying face as Bakura lit the last candle- noticing that there's six in total.  
"One for each of us." Yugi whispered.  
"All in the cat cafe." Yami finished as both Bakura and Jou cheered, popping open the bubbling champagne. Ryou giggled, standing nearest to Seto, watching his boss give off a genuine smile.  
"Blow the candles, Boss-kun." Ryou hinted, nudging his elbow. Seto raised his eyebrow as the rest of the workers agreed.  
"Make a wish." Yugi reminded as he was getting ready to flicker the lights back on.

Seto walked closer to the white cake. The dripping strawberries that decorated the clean crème looked simply delicious. He chuckled to himself, then slightly closing his eyes- he blew out his sweet breath.

No one knows what he wished for that night.

* * *

"Ryou- I was worried sick about you, what happened that night? Are you alright? Where do you stay? It's too cold-"  
"Yugi, Yugi- I'm fine, please, calm down. Bakura-kun has been taking care of me all this time. I work to get by, and apparently, I'm perfectly safe." The white haired boy smiled graciously.  
"Work? Where? Why?"  
"As a waiter- I just started. At the Cat Cafe over the block. Bakura-kun's the assistant baker. I do need to earn some money, you know." Ryou gave a promising look.  
"Waiter? Ryou- you can't over work yourself!"  
"Yugi- I'm perfectly fine. I think I'm even healthier than you are. Bakura-kun lets me have break time anytime I want." The boy gave a proud grin, sipping his straw right after.  
"Bakura-Bakura! Who is this mysterious Bakura-kun?" Even a smaller figure raised his hands in expression. "You can't stop talking about him!"

The boy was right.  
His best friend disappeared for the past month. He knew the boy more than anyone else- he loved the boy more than anyone else. After Ryou's whole incident with his brutal father, Ryou was missing ever since and his best friend never slept a single night in peace. Finally, there was a short phone call summoning him to the cafe now, only to see Ryou- bright and happy.

Maybe even love struck.

"He's my," Ryou gave a short blush. Yugi noticed. "My- boyfriend."

Yugi gave a short proclaim, giggling right after from the thought and gave a high-five toward his best friend.  
"How is he like?"  
"We look alike."  
"What?"  
"We have the similar hair- but that's it. He's much taller, muscular, handsomer, manlier-"  
"Okay, okay- I get it." Yugi finished, still giggling as Ryou gave off another blush.  
"So.. Does this mean you won't be coming back?"

Yugi watched Ryou take another sip of his strawberry smoothie.  
"I guess so Yugi." His voice, a lot softer.  
His best friend nodded, meaning to understand.  
"It's great to see you okay." He replied, never taking off his smile.  
"I-I don't want you to go, Yugi."

Yugi quickly took his smile off into a deep melancholy.  
"I don't want to go either." He whispered.

They shared a deep eye contact. Their big iris sharing the same window of love and bond- not hiding away anything from one another.  
"Why don't you join?" A low voice came from the edge of the table, presenting a bit taller man in a tight, black top.

His hair was wild and high, charismatically pulled up in style, streaks of blond and burgundy running through the black like lightening. His ruby eyes met the amethyst, wide by the intrusion.  
"Yami-kun!" Ryou reacted, forwarding Yami to sit beside him. His tight leather pants glided along, indeed taking a seat.  
"He's my manager. This is the Yugi-kun I always talk about."  
"Hello."  
"Hello."

They spoke in harmony, Ryou giggling at the sight. He noticed Yugi's cheeks already dipped in a rosy hue.  
"Well, if you want, you should join the cafe, Yugi-kun." His low voice rolled off his tongue into Yugi's delicate ears.  
"I-I'd love to."  
"Me too."  
Yami whispered, just enough so only Ryou could hear.

* * *

"You guys should eat." Bakura commented, taking a big bite from his silver fork.

Both Seto and Yami glared at the lazy man, cursing lightly but continuing to work.

"Yami-kun, say ah-" Yugi stood right beside his manger, one hand holding a full plate and the other- feeding the manger with his fork. Yami smiled shortly and opened his mouth for the entrance of food. Ryou giggled, sipping champagne slowly.

"The color is great, Jou-kun. I love the green."

The blond smiled back, his mouth filled with food and unable to speak. He watched the tall brunet reach his lean arms over to the edge, carefully installing the curtains one by one. Jou then noticed the look alike couple beside his boss, feeding each other and never ceasing to smile.

"Do they, y-you know, go out?"

"Not yet. They're both too shy." Ryou smiled, also watching his best friend giggling along with Yami.

"Good thing I'm not shy." Bakura suddenly spoke, planting a small kiss on Ryou's forehead. Jou gave a funny face at Bakura's remark but chuckled right after.

"You guys seem right. Like, perfect I mean."

"Are you lonely?"

Bakura's sudden accusation caught Jou off guard. He knew the lazy guy had a blunt speech, then taking a note himself not to be too comfortable around the guy.

"N-No, I'm fine." He lightly cursed under his breath, feeling as if he lied.

"What do you think of Seto-kun?" Ryou's more sudden accusation threw Jou completely off, having his glass slightly slip from his hand, but catching it right after. Note to himself- don't be comfortable with _any_ of them.

But _what_ did he think of him? A random person he met less than a week ago- cursing at each other, glaring at each other, working together, playing together. The blond then furrowed his brows.

What did he _really?_

"Mutt, close your mouth."

_He's a damn asshole, that's what._

Jou immediately closed his mouth and moved his focused eyes onto the brunet, taking a seat beside him with a smirk.

All six men took a seat around the table then, giving a short toast dedicated to the succession of the store. They ate in peace, talking softly to one another, sharing gentle glances.

"We never asked, but will you be working full time?"

Jou nodded, taking a sip from his drink.

"We close at two in the morning- everyday."

Jou choked on his champagne and stared at Yami, the manager.

"W-What for?"

"Our night shift is infamous for-"

"For our liquor inspired cakes!" Yugi quickly cut off Bakura's speech as both Ryou and Yami's head immediately went up. Jou didn't notice the shortened speech and took a bite from his meal, watching Yami smack Bakura at the back of his head.

"I see." Jou replied, nodding his head in understanding.

Slowly one by one, empty bottles of champagne lined up beside the empty, eaten plates.

"Lets play." Bakura's low voice spoke in a sweet liquored breath. From the back storage room, he brought a pack of cards and poker chips, setting them onto the table. The gray eyes glanced over to the burgundy, giving off a gentle smirk.  
"Strip poker."  
Jou dropped his mouth and watched the white haired contuning to wink.  
"I'm in!" A bubbly voice spoke unexpectadly, loud and clear. Yami quickly turned to Yugi, the obvious drunk and insisted that he doesn't play. Bakura laughed and approved that the cashier plays. In return, Yami insisted that Ryou joins also- Bakura shrugging as Ryou had no choice but to play along.

"Jou- its our tradition. You're family now and you're starting as big blind." Yami cooly spoke, hiding his worries for his 'hidden' crush, and taking the dealer role almost immediately.  
"I suck at gambling." The pup confessed, watching his cards sliding toward him.  
"Completely useless."  
The blond heard the finising sentence from his boss and simple minded as ever- threw his chips into the pile.  
"I call, you damn prick." Jou finished, Yami and Bakura finishing with a loud laugh.

Ryou served the angel cake in between, deciding to fold- peeking at Bakura's cards and discussing his next strategy. A bit aroused by alcohol- Yugi grew a bit defensive, not allowng Yami to help him through the round. Seto remained quiet, but calling every round- Jou immediately concluding that it was a bluff just because he felt like it.

In the end of round one, Yugi had no cards and ended up taking his shoes and socks off. Yami sighed and took his jacket off to give it to his 'friend' and Ryou watched happily.

Second round, Jou ended up losing to Ryou- the ultimate poker face, quietly eating his favorite kind of cake. He quickly took off his apron and shirt, sticking his tongue out in pride. Yami whistled, watching Seto in the corner of his eye.

Yugi lost again, but Yami decided to take off his shoes and belt instead- once again sighing as he did. Yugi giggled, half way gone and drunken by the champagne.

The game grew serious, moving fast and professionally.  
Just when only Seto, Jou, and Yugi reached the last round- Yugi deliberately went all in. Yami gaped silently in the corner.

Seto and Jou revealed their cards, both having a pair and Yugi- having _nothing._

Bakura held his tight stomach in laughter, Ryou giggling along.

"Why didn't you fold?" Yami continued to gape- shaking the poor waiter.

"I have a flush!" Yugi pointed, his eyes narrowing- they nervously giggling. "Oh. I thought that was a clover."

Seto began to chuckle, watching the poor boy sigh.

"So now, it's either Yugi or Yami," Jou began.

"to take their pants off." Bakura finished, giving a high-five toward the blond.

Yami furrowed his eyebrows and suddenly stood from his seat, sighing as he began to unbuckle his belt.

"No- stop, Yami-kun, it was my fault for losing." Yugi firmly grabbed Yami's wrist, insisting that he keeps his pants on- as wrong as that sounds.

"You'll catch a cold, Yugi." Yami stubbonly continued to strip, pulling out his black belt but allowing the small hand to hold onto his wrist

"No! Stop it! Stop!"

The smaller figure's voice suddenly grew louder, almost shouting toward the manager.

"I-I don't want y-you to," The gentle voice was definitely, _drunk._ "I don't want you t-to," the intoxicated breath mesmerized poor Yami.

"Not in front of all these p-people. Only i-in front of me!"

Ryou's hands were over Bakura's mouth, keeping the white haired from laughing out loud. Jou was somehow behind Seto's back, hiding from his snickering. They watched Yami reel the whimpering waiter into his arms, holding him securely and lovingly. Seto picked off the clothes from the floor and walked back into the kitchen, the rest- following.

* * *

"So much for being shy." Jou commented as he threw his shirt over his head.

"It's a bit sad though," Ryou spoke as he buttoned his boyfriend's shirt. "Yugi never remembers a thing after he drinks."

Jou chuckled as Bakura and him gave a silent toast.

"Where'd you get the cards, anyway?" Jou questioned, sipping his champagne, slowly feeling the alcohol kicking in.

"In the back room."

"We have a back room?"

"The room with all the costumes-"

"Costumes?"

"Cross brooms- the room with all the cross brooms!" Ryou snapped, falling into Bakura's grasp quickly, hindering his thoughts but at the same time, staring at Seto for help.

"Stupid mutt. The world's most expensive brooms."

"How the hell am I supposed to know the world's most expensive broom?" Jou shouted back at his boss.

"Tch. Inexperience." The taller brunet spat, walking out of the kitchen and back into the cafe. Jou angrily followed.

"Won't he know eventually?"

"Tomorrow." Ryou smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's cheek.

* * *

Now slow music played in the background, having each man in a gentle muse. Yugi was already asleep against Yami's shoulders and Bakura rested his head on Ryou's lap, having the boy's fingers run through his white hair. Only Jou and Seto were still drinking, talking to each other time to time near by the curtained window.

"I'm buzzed." The blond admitted, allowing a soft hiccup to prove his point.

He heard the brunet gently smirk, watching him from a hazy eyesight against the small beam of moonlight. Seto reached over to the blond and took his glass into his hand, placing it beside him.

"Stop drinking." He commanded, then taking a sip from his glass.

"Give it-" The blond reached, leaning both his thin arms over to the man in front of him- waving them lazily.

Seto suddenly took Jou's arms and reeled him closer, their face almost an inch away. Jou barely opened his eyes, letting a small hiccup once more, staring at the crisp, cerulean eyes facing him.

"No more." His boss spoke, putting down his own glass then, lifting the thin body with his arms.

Seto somehow managed to carry the whining blond bridal style, standing from his seat and walking toward the door. It was then Ryou winked at his boss, reassuring that everything in the store is under control and that he'll close the store tonight. Seto chuckled, glancing at Yami who chuckled back, slightly waving toward the brunet.

Seto kicked the exit, realizing that the blond in his arms was already fast asleep.

He placed the thin body in the car seat, buckling the seatbelt carefully and adjusting the seat to practically lie down. He gave a short smirk while staring at the golden haired and closed the door quietly.

Seto continued to carry the blond lightly, down the hallway, taking the time to check his sleeping brother, then into the blonde's room in the far corner. He realized that the bed was made in the morning, blankets and pillows laid neatly on top, chuckling at the manners the blond managed to have.

He gently placed the mutt onto the bed, brushing his own hair back afterwards irritated.

_What the hell was he doing for the kid?_

Some guy he crashed into down the streets.

Sure- he met most of his workers through that but,

Why was he here, letting this stranger into his own personal space?

"S-Shizuka," A voice came from the corner of his sight.

He realized that he was standing in front of the sleeping mutt, watching him whisper a foreign name. Seto then remembered the other night- the moment when the blond suddenly threw himself down in tears.

"_I –just want you to know," He started. "That y-you're not alone. A-And, your brother loves you more t-than anyone else," Jou's eyes began to waver. "H-He loves you the most.""_

The brunet sighed, taking a seat next to the dreaming body onto the bed.

He reached to lift the small blond head, pulling out the blanket underneath, then unfolding it quietly.

"_He lost a sister- less than a year ago."_

"_Why should I care?"_

"_She wanted to come here. Try the cakes, the cakes that you and I make, Seto."_

"_Bakura, look-"_

"_She had leukemia- she died without a mother, a father."_

"…"

"_But she always told her how much she loved him. Her only brother, her only friend-"_

It was then he found himself running, out of the store and toward a shadow he could barely see. He had no idea where the blond was then, and he had to give up his heartfelt apology- coming to a conclusion to just go home and see Mokuba.

But unexpectedly, the blond sat there- right in front of his own house. Crying it seemed, under the dim streetlight in the corner.

He placed the blanket over the body, 'tucking him in' were the right terms, but Seto Kaiba was too prideful to admit it.

Seto then stood up from his seat, taking a last look into the blonde's sleeping face and chuckled, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

Jou sheepishly rose from his bed, rubbing his temples at his indeed hangover from last night. He remembered his prick-like boss stealing his glass, but he had no idea what happened after. Seeing that he was comfortably safe in his 'new' bed, he shrugged and walked off to the bathroom.

He changed into the 'borrowed' clothes and carefully walked out of his room, revealing a voice of giggles. Jou followed the voices and found himself into the kitchen where the brothers sat happily.

"Morning!" The boy spoke, his rough raven hair tied up high.

In a quick flash, a box flew into Jou's face- but he caught it in a reflex. He stared at it and realized that it was some aspirin for his hangover. He chuckled and took a seat beside the boy.

He noticed that his boss was making breakfast, turning on the oven to low heat.

"What's he making?" He whispered, nudging the boy with his elbow.

"Chocolate cupcakes." Mokuba giggled, his legs swaying in rhythm.

"Cupcakes? Early in the morning?" Jou raised his eyebrow. He then noticed his boss slightly turned to look at him over his shoulder.

_Why was he staring at me just now?_

…

"Cupcakes? Hey- That was _my_ idea!"

It was then both Mokuba and Seto chuckled identically, Jou giving off a scared shiver.

"Come over here and let's see." The boss spat, throwing down the towel onto the counter.

"Shouldn't we go to the store?"

"We don't open till 12."

"Why so late? Oh- is it because we end late?"

His boss ignored the self talking statement and continued to chop- hard chocolate it seemed. Jou cursed under his breath and rolled up his sleeves, picking up three eggs beside him.

Mokuba smiled, watching the two men cook. They bickered in the beginning, fighting over the butter, the kind of oil- but in two fast minutes, they began to chuckle as they teased each other it seemed. Mokuba kept quiet, raising his childish eyebrows in sly suspicion. It was a long time he's seen his brother so...

_vulnerable._

The two raced, pushing and shoving each other to put in their batch first. But both placed their pans in exact moments, ending in Mokuba's applause.

"That was less than ten minutes!"

"Hold on," Seto's voice was suddenly serious. "How many are each batch, Mokuba?"

"Uh- twenty four cupcakes."

Jou dropped his mouth, realizing where this was going. He realized that the two men placed 48 chocolate cupcakes into the indeed very immense oven.

"I can eat twelve- maximum." The raven haired boy shrugged, giving a nervous smile.

"I guess free cupcakes for the cafe." Jou commented, taking seat beside the little boy who agreed.

Seto rubbed his temple, giving a short frustrated sigh.

He realized he wasn't thinking too clearly anymore. His actions were becoming ignorant and _weak._

All because of _him._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I promise- next chapter is the grand opening! The host club (wink) will start at eight o'clock, sharp! Did you guys notice Bakura trying to explain the whole host club thing but Yugi/Ryou kept cutting him off? Well the reason being is that others think Jou would freak out and quit. He'll find out eventually- meaning next chapter since in a few hours, the cat cafe will become the cat club! fun, fun, fun. We still love you, Jou.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Oh goodness- here it is, the grand opening. Like I promised, this chapter is dedicated to Julie. I hope we get to squeal together in advisory tomorrow. She helps me pick out costumes for our very waiters, and if you're interested- PM me, I'll send you the inspiring clothes. They are simply adorable. To clear out mandapanda's comment on the previous chapter, Yami actually takes off his belt once… and again. It's actually a mistake I made, but if I can throw a alibi- he seems to wear like two belts in the anime, no? Hahaha think of it like that and yes I am sorry for the lame excuse. Thanks to Max for ideas, and here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy beloveds.

Edible Kisses

Their eyebrows furrowed and glowered at the raven haired boy. He smiled as he ate, thinking how ridiculously identical they looked just at the moment, giving him death glares. After big bites and a cup of milk, he wiped his mouth elegantly and cleared his throat. Seto raised his eyebrow as Jou combed his hair back in frustration.

"I came to a conclusion," Mokuba would slowly say. "What was the reward, again?"

"That we would do whatever the other person says. Hurry!" Jou rapped in a response, eager to know the winner. He wasn't too confident with his cupcakes, but he knew the extra chocolate chips would at least count for something. Mokuba giggled and nodded firmly.

"Nii-san _and _Jou-nii are the winners!"

"Mokuba." Seto's raised eyebrows remained perched up, lowering his voice to a threatening tone.

"Shush! You can't do that to a little kid!" Jou interrupted, quite satisfied at Mokuba's choice.

His boss growled, throwing his towel that once hung on his left shoulder toward the sink, then deftly grabbing Jou's cupcake with the same hand. The blond watched as Seto took a bite out of his sugar coated, diabetic unhealthy sweet cupcake with a satisfying smile. With a short swallow, the brunet reached over to the whole carton of milk and chugged the glucose infuriated taste down his throat.

"What the _hell_ is this?" He threw down the cupcake and shouted loudly.

"Kids like this sorta thing."

Mokuba nodded in agreement, taking the trashed cupcake and gathering it to put it into his mouth.

"I'm going to be sick." Seto hissed, walking away from the kitchen, toward the bathroom.

"What should I tell him to do?" Jou whispered, making sure to surprise his stubborn boss with something creative- something only his brother knew.

"Well, Seto-nii actually hates waking up."

"Go on." Jou whispered, taking a seat next to Mokuba for details.

"He's just different when he wakes up. You know- when you're only half awake? The first ten minutes or so in the morning? Nii-san turns into this sleepy cat and becomes naïve and so easy to manipulate. That's how I get to bring him all those sweets at once."

"You scheming little kid!" Jou laughed out loud, ruffling Mokuba's beautiful hair into a mess. Mokuba laughed along, exposing Seto into a sea of laughter as he reentered the kitchen again.

Jou took a note to himself, to use the same technique in the morning after, thinking what he might need starting tomorrow.

* * *

"Too bad I don't remember much after that."

Ryou chuckled and padded Yugi on the back, walking off toward the mirror to fix his collar.

"There wasn't much to remember, Yugi."

Ryou hinted a look toward Bakura and Bakura took the warning to keep quiet and let Yugi on his own. He dangled the car keys and Yugi and Ryou followed out the door, into the car- toward the café.

When they arrived, their manager was already there setting up balloons in the corner, aside from the banner in front of the store that read 'Grand Opening'. Yugi squealed as Ryou clapped gently, hurrying and wrapping his apron around his waist. Bakura let out a lazy sigh and walked toward the kitchen, washing his hands silently.

"No headache?" Yami asked, walking toward Yugi and Ryou.

"I'm fine- actually, never felt better." Yugi smiled in return, slightly stretching his arms soon after.

Yami chuckled as he watched the shorter cashier gently yawn and giggle, tying his uniform around his torso.

Ryou walked into the kitchen and placed his small hands on top of Bakura's shoulders. The light burn left a small scar, but his hand was perfectly fine now. He began to massage Bakura's stiff neckline, whispering to him an encouragement. Bakura closed his eyes and listened, relaxing and creating a light smile on his face.

The bell rang and the main pâtissierand waiter walked in, bickering at each other in hisses and growls. Yami rolled his eyes as Yugi giggled a greeting toward the two, watching Seto sigh and walk into the kitchen as Jou wore his apron.

"Rough morning?"

"Damn- We made some cupcakes for Mokuba and had plenty leftover so we decided to bring them to the café as freebies."

"Great. We?"

"The prick and I."

"Mokuba?"

"I live with him."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Yugi and Yami traded short happy glances and gave Jou a suspicious look, causing the poor blond to fluster all too fast. He began to stammer and ran out of the café, insisting to carry the cupcakes out of the car now.

All was set.

Seto and Bakura were already in work, placing dishes in ovens and forming drinks of all sorts. Jou studied his menu once more and Ryou wiped the tables the ninth time. Yugi opened the jade curtains and Yami finally opened the door, at 12 o'clock sharp.

Being it the typical lunch hour, the shop caught many walker's attention, businessmen and women entering the store in less than ten minutes. Jou immediately stood from his seat, a bit shy at the crowd. Ryou took over, grabbing six menus in his lean arms yet still managing to have the time to wink at the blond.

"Welcome," His voice was gentle but soothingly generous. The women were already thrilled at the good looking waiter and squealed enough for anyone to notice their interest. "Party of six?"

The businessmen nodded, also a bit flustered by the cute appearance the waiter revealed as he smiled.

The white haired man led the group down the red carpet, toward the tour of the fresh bakeries on display, Yugi meeting them with his flawless smile in the end. He took their order and they paid deftly, commenting how cheap the foods were. Yami gently whistled at Jou suddenly, pointing at the new crowd that entered the building. Jou nodded and took a pile of menus and greeted them politely, following the same fashion Ryou just did- also to perfect it as well. Ryou smiled in pride as he went back into the kitchen to give out orders.

Thirty minutes later, having the near by high school dismissing students early on the same day, a rush of students came into the café- the place growing crowded and loud, definitely satisfied at the handsome waiters, the cheap prices, and the beautiful setting all was placed in.

Jou noticed that every customer had the identical expression.

Satisfaction was an understatement. The way they fell in love with just the appearance of each dish, each dessert and having to falter to poke a fork through it because it was so beautiful- Jou watched in happiness. They would drive the silver tool down the crust, the fruit, the chocolate and let it melt in their mouth _he__avenly,_ all closing their eyes in satisfaction. _Again,_ he thought, _was an understatement._

Jou reached the kitchen for the twentieth time and managed to gasp out.

"Was it always like this?"

"Pretty much- You'll get used to it."

Bakura answered, his hair tied in a pony tail, chopping away so quickly Jou couldn't recognize the material. He glanced over to his boss and watched his perfect a decoration over a tiramisu, the sweet powder falling like snowflakes on a pristine ground.

"Jou- we need you out here!" Yami's voice was impatient, meaning the already made fan girls were attacking him for attention. The blond laughed as he left the kitchen, both Bakura and Seto perking their heads up to see why the mutt even laughed. Seto rolled his eyes and he chuckled, realizing that the blond was already gone to fight for the café-war in the battle fields, Bakura also snorting at the blond.

"Welcome," Jou greeted, noticing that only one person came through the door. "Would you like a seat?"

The figure nodded incredulously, rolling his lavender eyes rather suspiciously. His sandy blond hair, lighter than Jou's, were combed neatly on the curve of his face, long enough to reach his collar bones. Jou watched a rather handsome figure clear his throat as he only ordered an iced latte. Yugi punched the number on the cashier and smiled back.

"This way," Jou guided, after the sandy blond handed Yugi the money. The figure stood there nervously, fidgeted his fingers and looked up.

"H-Hold on," He spoke, looking at Yugi and Yugi looking back at him in curiosity. "I-Is Bakura here?"

Jou kept quiet, not knowing what to do- but immediately finding himself looking for Ryou.

"He is, and who am I speaking to?" Yugi replied back politely, making sure that no customer was in line at the moment.

"Malik. Then- do you guys still do the host-"

"Y-Yes, Malik-kun, w-we do, oh look, Jou-kun, customers!" Yugi began to stammer words quickly, but pointing at the door for more fan girls that squealed while pointing at Jou.

"Bakura-kun will be out at eight tonight, I'll tell him you were looking for him." Yugi whispered, winking at the handsome face with reassurance. Malik smiled back and took his latte for a seat.

When it was around four, it finally slowed down- allowing Jou to take a seat nearby the window- sipping his coffee in silence. He was already tired- but definitely having a great time, something he was so proud of. A taller brunet brought out a plate and placed it in front of the blond, taking a seat across from him with a mug in other hand.

"Wiped out already, mutt?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you," Jou lied, but finding the strength he needed as he took a glimpse at the chocolate éclairs on the plate. "For me?" Jou teased, acting to take a hold of the pastry but stopping soon after.

"It is."

"It is?" Jou raised his voice incredulously.

"Do you not want it?"

"I-I do!" Jou replied quickly, taking the creamy bread and stuffing his mouth in delight.

Both Yami and Ryou met their eyes that second and smiled, realizing Seto's flirt.

"So- you planned anything?"

"For what?" The brunet sipped his coffee and raised his eyebrow.

"You know, don't act like you don't know," Jou replied, squinting his eyes, realizing that the brunet really had no idea what he was talking about. "The bet! What are you planning to use on me?" Jou raised his hands in exaggeration and as if to understand, Seto nodded.

"Not yet. I'll use it later when I think of one."

Jou grunted in reply, chuckling mentally at the torture both him and Mokuba thought of.

During dinner time, many came in for desserts, children begging their parents for the sweetest cakes. Ryou came into the kitchen and served both drinks and plates at once while Jou took at least three trips back and forth. Once Ryou came in and kissed Bakura on the cheek, running out embarrassed and leaving Bakura with satisfied look on his face.

"Are you lonely?"

"The hell are you bringing _me_ in for?" Seto growled, ignoring the love struck white haired apprentice.

"You look so _cute_ with the blond, Seto." The way Bakura emphasized 'cute' wasn't cute at all.

"I pay you to work, not to call me cute." He growled, turning on the food processor to block away Bakura's low voice, ignoring the accusation in some form of peace. Bakura chuckled, waiting like a hungry lion for Ryou to enter again.

Ryou did enter and Jou followed soon after, placing their orders on the counter top. Bakura dropped his bowl onto the table and grabbed Ryou so quickly that Ryou let a shout in surprise, Yami probably rolling his eyes outside. Jou watched them make out passionately in gape, forgetting why he was in the kitchen in the first place.

"The damn drinks." His boss reminded him, Jou thanking him lightly and running out flustered.

"I was hoping you would do the same." Bakura smiled, Ryou gently kicking him after he grabbed a dish. Bakura watched his boyfriend walk out shyly, clearing his throat to find composure.

"Why did I even bother?" Seto rolled his eyes and Bakura chuckled.

* * *

It was a natural break again, this time everybody taking a seat around the table.

Only Jou looked weary, his head hanging at the edge of a chair's backseat, sighing in soreness. Yami gently tapped the table top and walked out of the building, taking down the 'Grand Opening' banner, rolling it up into the store's corner. Ryou and Yugi rose from their seat and walked off toward the back, Bakura and Seto following also- leaving Jou to his exhaustion.

In a few minutes, his boss reappeared, taking the blond by the wrist and forcing him to stand up instantly.

"Ouch- What?"

"Follow me."

His voice was suddenly grim, as if Jou was to get fired or worse- it was time for his bet.

"I'll use my bet, now," The brunet replied, leading the blond into the kitchen and into a corner Jou was all too familiar with- but now, noticing a door in the back. The taller man stopped, and Jou stopped right behind him.

_Shit._

"Well- what do you want from me?"

The door blasted open from that moment, revealing a cute girl in dark curls- and a pink Lolita dress. Her ruffled dress had layers of pink and white, bows in every corner and ribbons all over the place, the girly aura intoxicating the blond with its utter cuteness. He nodded in satisfaction- still not getting it. The white, high socks and the pink boots helped Jou smile in satisfaction, rolling his eye up her slender legs and thighs, the thin waist and petite chest- the collarbones all the way to the pale face with-

"Yugi?-!"

"Hi, Jou-kun."

"_What the hell?"_

Behind him was another distant yet familiar figure with a cake hat. A literally a slice of cake placed onto of long white curls, to top it- a red strawberry. The white haired figure wore a burgundy yet black lined dress, as puffy as Yugi's and in higher heeled boots. He walked professionally and waved in a gentle smile. "Hello Jou-kun."

Just when Jou thought this was the end of it all- another figure approached, taller than both of them but in a tight black suit, a red necktie loosely worn over his half unbuttoned shirt- his hair pin in his bite, while his arms were already up in his hear, pinning down the side of his left face. He grunted a introduction and stepped out of the room, brushing aside Jou who literally stood there frozen.

Yami walked into the kitchen at that moment and pointed at the poor blond in hysteria- laughing at his expression of gawk and fear. Ryou and Yugi giggled then, _seriously _looking like girls.

"_What the hell is this!"_

He finally proclaimed, watching his two fellow waiters walk out and give a spin for the blond to see. He soon felt himself be pushed into the room, the brunet closing the door behind them.

"This is my bet."

He smirked, taking off his shirt right at the spot.

"Ah- s-stop you freaking perverted man!"

"What's so wrong with changing in front of a fellow man? Hurry up and change, the store's still opened."

Seto growled as the walked over to a closet that was labeled 'Seto', taking out a black blazer and a white shirt.

"Y-You planned this, didn't you?"

"Maybe." He grunted, deftly buttoning his shirt to now hang his blue necktie for his shoulders.

Jou was still lost in his own world.

"W-Was it always like this?"

"Yes. We always had a host club."

"It's a fucking host club?"

"Yes."

Jou watched the brunet take his pants off now, grabbing a pair of black slacks and the completing his outfit with a leather belt. The poor mutt's head kept spinning.

_Is that why Serenity wanted to come here? To gaze at sexy cosplaying men? So Bakura was right after all! The whole 'hell' thing, the costumes- cross brooms? Who're you kidding? Malik is Bakura's regular customer! _

Good god.

"You have five minutes. You play the bet or you're fired."

Jou dropped his jaw and watched the cold baker walk out, slamming the door behind him.

"How'd it go?" Yami chuckled, still laughing at Jou's expression.

"You think he'll be aright?" Yugi asked in concern.

"I picked him because I knew he would do fine." Bakura spoke, allowing Ryou to do his tie.

All eyes turned on Seto now, hoping for some reassurance.

"I got him on check." He smirked, the rest of the worked smiling his response.

Jou looked over to the corner of the room, finding that there was a brand new closet with the name, 'Jou' labeled on top of it. He sighed and opened the closet, finding a letter over a set of clothes.

He opened it incredulously and noticed five different handwritings written neatly one after another.

'_Jou-kun, thank you for joining our team! You're family now, and I couldn't ask for another person. I'll be always here to support you, so please- try your best! Yugi._

_Jou, the moment I entered the store one day, I heard you response in such a unique way. I'm happy to find such a genuine person wanting to bring happiness to people in the world. Good luck. Yami._

_I told you its hell working here. Bakura._

_Jou-kun, my hand doesn't hurt! I promise! Thank you for doing so much already, and I'm looking forward to working with you everyday! You're a part of my heart, Jou-kun. Ryou._

_Mutt. Mokuba tells me he likes you. That's plenty. The damn prick._

Jou scoffed, but found such pleasure in the short notes. He chuckled at each handwritten letter and once again sighed deeply- placing the letter in his pants pocket.

Jou walked out few minutes later, each person leaning against a counter or wall.

The blond was in a blond wig, long enough to cover his entire back.

His dress was white and black, definitely the gothic Lolita theme in his boots and headband- the dress covered in rose like laces. The dark colors forced to illuminate his pale skin and Bakura whistled as the blond walked out irritated, furrowing his honey eyes in agitation.

"You. Got. To. Be. Kidding."

"Alright, we already have some people waiting, let's go ladies." Yami spoke, guiding them out of the kitchen, but walking into the back room himself to also change into a suit.

Bakura and Seto followed, exposing themselves into a crowd of faces.

Jou dropped his mouth at the sudden audience, already sitting at the rounded tables. The day time business was nothing compared to the amount of customers know.

"As you all know," Seto started, the crowd instantly quieting down after their quick cheer of introduction. "We have the right to reject anyone- and ban you from the store."

"Yes, we know, I call Seto first!" A voice called out- definitely a man's voice but cute enough to be a female teenager. Seto smirked and rolled his eyes, forcing his sleeves up deftly.

"Thank you choosing the Cat Café, and we will now," The crowd began to stand up, shouting and losing control.

"Take your order."

* * *

**Author's Note: **AH! i hope it wasn't too confusing/disappointing. I thought it was _hysterical_ that Jou accused Serenity of wanting to come to the cafe because she wanted to come to the gay host club in the first place. Who knows? She might've been a fangirl (one of us!) haha So the Grand Opening theme of Lolita, but for our big men here, they were in nice black suits. Sigh- i wish they had a Cat Cafe around here. Thank you beloveds!(:


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **_Woah._ A lot of crap is on my mind right at this moment. First- I never had 100&Over amount of reviews. It's pretty overwhelming with the feedback you guys are giving me and I'm sincerely, _sincerely_ thankful for that. Mwah. I wish I knew a way to celebrate with you guys. Any ideas? Haha. Two- Just finished my final week, done with all kind of testing and etc. I'm a bit light headed so whoooooo. Three- So, number two was supposed to explain why I didn't update for a while, nyeh?

Here's a little poem my Max wrote for me, and I thought it was adorable so NYAH! I shall throw it in here.

_Come today, enjoy a cake  
Have some tea while you wait.  
Come tonight, we'll make it right,  
Enjoy your stay, at the Cat Cafe._

Well anyways, here's chapter nine and I hope you enjoy Beloveds.

Edible Kisses

The blond gulped silently as he watched the crowd of lust hungry man approaching closer and closer in speed. He looked around for help, some kind of escape plan that is, but his fellow workers looked ever so relaxed and calm that only scared of Jou even more. If only he could wake up and smell the nice cup of coffee- or at least laugh at it as if it was some sick joke,

"You must be new," A voice reached in the waiter's ears. "Pretty hectic, huh?"

"Y-Yeah." Jou replied, finding rather assurance at the unexpected kindness.

"Ryuji Otogi."

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

"So you _are _a guy after all."

"Believe it or not."

They shared a simple laugh, realizing that an empty table was nearby and taking their seats naturally. Jou looked around the café in confused wonder, finding Bakura in the corner with at least nine men around him, Yami serving coffee while young boys gaze at him in awe and even the prick, surrounded in all different kinds of man. It was a bit disturbing but Jou noticed the looks Seto gave the man he found least interest in. Jou gave a smirk and Ryuji Otogi noticed.

"I was actually thinking of joining this place."

"Oh? Why didn't you?" Jou now focused on the green pair of eyes that matched the curtains.

"I heard the pay's great too."

"So why didn't you?" Jou asked again, forgetting that he repeated himself.

"I know my limits." The guy smiled a devious smile, gently tilting his head to allow his black bangs to fall on one side, revealing his other half of his handsome face.

"What do you mean?"

It was funny how the blond had no idea what the customer was talking about when it was himself who was actually working for the store.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Jou reluctantly stared at the emerald pair and answered.

"I think it's around eight twenty."

"In about two to three hours, customers will get either drunk or emotional, same difference and insist on sleeping with you."

"Oh my fucking-"

"But you can always say no."

"Thank god-"

"But they'll probably come every night."

Jou dropped his mouth and rubbed his temple from the sudden headache forming in his perplexed mind. Otogi gave a short smile and nodded suddenly forming a bigger smile at another's entrance.

"Would you like something to drink?"

A white haired beauty walked in with a menu, handing it to a well dressed man and man-lady.

"How come you get to serve, Ryou?"

"Is Otogi-kun treating you badly? We figured you can rest a bit but if you want to-"

"Otogi? You know him?"

"He's our favorite customer." Ryou gave a slight wink and took in the menu that was handed to him.

"I'll take a iced passion."

"And you, Jounouchi-kun?"

"Uh- I guess I'll get a peach tea, cold."

Ryou nodded and walked away, walking into the kitchen in his tall threatening boots.

"So, a regular customer?"

"Every night till they closed it down. It sure was reassuring when I heard the reopening."

"S-So, did you sleep with any of them?"

"_God,_ no, Jounouchi. They're my friends and I don't plan on ripping their pants off any time soon."

"Oh god- I don't want to picture it."

"But you see that kid? The gold haired kid in the skimpy purple top? I bet Bakura fucks him every-"

"Here's your passion tea," Ryou entered, planting the cups over the napkins. "And your peach tea, I figured you'd like it sweetened, Jou-kun."

"Ah- perfect, that's fine Ryou, thanks."

"Waiters don't have to host, Jou-kun, we serve so if Otogi-kun bothers you, come to the kitchen, okay?"

"We don't?"

"Nope, not one bit. Yugi's serving too."

"I'll go in after a few minutes, is that alright?"

Ryou giggled in his angel laughter, tapping Otogi on the shoulders and walking off to another table.

"You do know Ryou is Bakura's boyfriend, right?"

"Oh yeah, I know."

"So it can't be true! Why would Bakura do that to Ryou?"

"That kid is one of the men I've been talking to you about. He insists and insists till they actually- you know, do it."

Jou slammed the table, earning a few stares from the tables around them but the gazes returned to either Yami, Bakura, or Seto in love drunkenness.

"Does Ryou know about this?"

"I don't know. But even if he did, what can he do? It's Bakura's job."

"That's just sick." The blond angrily rose from his seat after taking a violent attempt to drinking his drink, finishing it messily in one shot. Jou's blond wig slightly danced as he walked off to the kitchen furiously.

"Yugi- What table is Bakura sitting at?"

"Three, speaking of which- can you take the lemon meringue to them?"

"Certainly." Jou spoke nasally, taking the tray of pastry with fire burning in his eyes. Ryou noticed as he passed by him through the kitchen, but decided to keep silent at the abrupt anger.

"Is he alright?" Ryou spoke, taking the cups down in the sink.

"Who? Jou-kun?"

The white haired boygirl nodded, looking at Yugi sincerely.

"I didn't notice anything- why?"

"He seems angry, Yugi."

"Uh oh."

"Otogi- Great to see you again."

"Thanks Yami, looking better than ever."

They shared a handshake and the black haired man took a seat facing the tri-colored man.

"You with Yugi yet?"

"Not quite." They shared a small laugh and one by one the men began to walk off to Bakura and Seto's tables.

"I think something's about to happen, Yami." Otogi whispered.

"What? What is it?"

"I just told Jou, the blond kid that Bakura was cheating Ryou with that blonde guy right there."

"Why the hell would you tell him that?"

"I didn't think he'd take it that far. He's a great kid."

"I know- I hired him."

"And figures that your table's the best seat- oh look, here he comes."

The two watched the blond girl, waving her hips side to side with a pie on one hand, walking quite fast to the last table in the corner. Instead of placing the tray down onto the table, Jou made a loud entrance as he coughed a fake cough and took a seat facing the confused Bakura.

"Thanks for the pie." Bakura lazily spoke, trying to hide his confusion.

"This is for Ryou you bitch."

And with that the perfect, beautiful pie that ironically Bakura baked all morning landed smack on his face.

Both Yami and Otogi burst into laughter and held their stomachs in pain, hitting the table top and reeling both Ryou and Yugi from the kitchen from such noise. The men surrounding Bakura gaped while the men around Seto howled and raised money in tip for the fun service.

Jou then noticed the other blond in hysterics, laughing loudly while the other men grabbed the napkins and began to wipe Bakura's creamed face.

"W-Why are you laughing?" Jou accused, pointing at the man named Malik.

"Good job, oh god- good job." He was still trying to catch his breath.

Jou noticed that it was the same customer from the morning that was looking for Bakura, and with that he became angrier.

"Shut up! If I had one more I would've done the same to you!"

"Why?" Bakura managed to peep out, and Ryou finally entered into the picture, taking a wet cloth and wiping Bakura's face carefully. Jou suddenly held Ryou's arm and pulled him away from the host, protecting the angel.

Yami and Otogi were now with Yugi, all still in the midst of hysteria.

"Jou-kun?" Ryou looked over the blond defensively.

"Don't ever talk to Bakura ever again, Ryou! He's a filthy lying-"

"What did he do, Jou-kun?"

"He-He's," Jou swallowed. "He's cheating on you with this _blondie_ right here!"

Jou pointed, throwing his death glare as if to choke Malik's breath but only triggering another hysteric laughter. It was then Jou gave in the laughter and shouted.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"They're cousins Jou-kun."

The crowd of men surrounding Bakura got furious for making their handsome host so dirty, and finding out the fact that their Adonis had a boyfriend. Malik continued to laugh and Ryou sighed as he finished cleaning his boyfriend's face, Jou at the same time bowing as the group of men paid and left the café in disappointment.

Jou's first day at the Cat Café-

Has caused a decline in 40 of the customers.

While the crowd left, the blond looked over his shoulder for a short glimpse at his boss and he realized that the blue eyed boss was glaring at him with rage. Jou gulped and walked off to Otogi, Yami, and Yugi.

"I didn't know they were cousins."

"Same here."

"You fucking liar. Did you see Seto? He was giving me his I'm-going-to-kill-you stares!" The blond now accused the man he only met today.

"You're too cute, Jou."

It was then a sudden hand grabbed Jou by the wrist, dragging the blond wordlessly into the kitchen all in the matter of seconds.

"W-What!" The blond nervously shouted back as he felt his grasp loosen in the kitchen, throwing Jou's body against the fridge.

"Why are you so damn _stupid?_"

"He told me Bakura's cheating on Ryou-"

"That has nothing to do with you! Will you be rational for _once?_"

"Fine. I admit it was pretty damn irrational but I won't let anyone treat Ryou that way!"

"So you believe somebody you met today and lose half of our customers?"

"I'm sorry, alright?"

"And what does sorry do, Jounouchi? Bring them back?"

The blue eyes focused on the brown as he loosened his tie around his neck, unbuttoning few buttons as well.

"What do you want me to do?"

Jou's voice was suddenly low. He was sincere and his eyes fell to the floor in shame.

"Look at me," Seto's cold voice growled, taking a silent step closer to the blond.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, mutt."

Jou's head slowly climbed up to meet the icy eyes glaring back at him, only an inch away.

"Go home."

"W-What?"

"You're done for today."

The silent chef walked out as he threw his tie off to the floor, leaving the blond alone in the now realized cold kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now that i wrote it, I seriously-absolutely hate this chapter. I hope the fight didn't scare you guys away... and i love Malik so don't worry about him too much. Next chapter will be a brand new costume so be excited(?) for that! Thank you for reading, lovess.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**It's been almost a month since I last updated this story. I know you still love me. HAHA. I hope you enjoy beloveds- and I do sincerely apologize for the lag.

Edible Kisses

"Oh shit, where is he going?"

Otogi whispered to Yami, watching the blond ignoring his co workers to walk out of the café steadfastly. The bell gently rang as the door opened violently, following the exiting upset waiter.

"It must be Seto." Yami spoke back, rolling his eyes while doing so and stood from his seat. He walked back to his previous seat, acting as a host once again.

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other in disappointment and continued to serve the customers silently.

Otogi gave a short smirk and stood from his seat also, walking toward the tall brunet that remained quiet ever since his reentrance from the kitchen. Otogi watched as his clients smiled coyly, trying to get Seto's attention but failing to do so.

"If you feel so dreadful about it, why'd you kick him out?" The tall, green eyed man stopped as he caught the brunet's attention.

"Why the hell are you here?" Seto replied, ignoring the gaping customers.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I thought I was pretty clear about your returning, Otogi."

"Crystal clear, Seto."

"Leave, Otogi. I don't have time for this."

"You never do, Seto. I was planning on leaving anyway. Jou probably needs the company."

The brunet's eyebrow rose, watching the figure whistle as he walked out, giving off slight waves to Yami, Yugi, and Ryou but ignoring Bakura's silent snarl.

As soon as Otogi left, Bakura walked over to Seto and demanded an answer.

"I thought it was over."

"It is."

"Then why the hell is he back?"

"You know how he is. That obstinate-"

"He needs to _disappear_ before something else happens."

Seto remained silent as he heard Bakura's strict warning.

"Don't tell me," Bakura assumed. "You're still not over him."

* * *

"Jou! Jou- Hold on!"

The blond turned his messy locks and faced the man calling him. He noticed Otogi's emerald eyes and continued to walk, even faster, as he ignored the constant apologies.

Finally the raven hair reached Jou's fast footsteps and grabbed the blonde's thin wrist in attempt to stop him from walking further. But Jounouchi quickly snatched his arm away, walking away instantly.

"Look- I'm sorry. I really had no idea- It's not like I know Bakura's family tree and it just all seem to make sense! They were always all over each other looking kinky and whatnot- Come on, Katusya!"

The blond turned around quickly after hearing his first name.

"W-What'd you call me?"

"Katsuya. That's your name, right?"

The blond spoke no more, slightly dropping his head down to his feet.

Even his co workers haven't called him by his first name yet.

How long has it been-

Since he heard his own name?

He remembered Shizuka's ringing voice.

The way she called out to him gently, never giving him a hard time. All she ever told him were good things, good words, and good news. Even when the moment she left- she whispered his name.

'_Katusya-nii, I'll always be here with you.'_

"Hey- you alright?"

A warm hand rested on his heavy shoulders, actually reminding his physical body that the weather was indeed a cold night. The heightened contrast of the chilly wind and the affectionate touch brought Jou back to reality but also in tears.

"But I didn't mean to do," The blond whispered, revealing his agony in his voice. "I didn't mean to do any of those things."

"I-I know." Otogi replied in slight confusion but revealed only reassurance in his voice.

"I have to t-tell him I'm sorry."

"No you don't. You don't have to do anything. Come on, let's get you home."

"B-But I live with him Otogi- I'll have to face him one way or another." The brown eyes met the emerald pair and blinked off the tears forming in his eyes.

"Y-You live with Se-I mean, Kaiba?"

The blond nodded wordlessly and wiped away the droplets off his cheek.

"Then let's go to my house."

"I-I can't do that, I mean- that would make things words, Otogi." Jou replied quickly, rubbing his eyes for one last time.

"Why not? Come over. I mean, you're all grown up. I live on my own- You can just go back to work tomorrow."

"You sure about this?"

"Never been so sure."

* * *

"Well, in the end- It was a success." Bakura commented, locking the door behind him and turning on the lights to brighten the dim, dark café. Both Yugi and Ryou agreed as they began to wipe the tables and carry plates back in to the kitchen.

"Did you check if Jounouchi went back home?" Yami asked as both Yugi and Ryou left the scene.

"I couldn't care less if he was sleeping on the sidewalk."

"Spoken from experience- it's not too comfortable." Bakura retorted, taking off his tie deftly.

"Why the hell was Otogi here?" Yami questioned again, watching the brunet grow in irritation. But only Yami was able to handle Seto's exacerbation. Bakura might handle it- but he was just too careless.

"He's too stubborn," Bakura replied for Seto since he sensed the agitation building up. "What the hell was Jounouchi saying, anyway?"

"Apparently, Otogi told Jou that Malik was your sex-mate and that you were cheating on Ryou."

Bakura scoffed and unbuttoned his shirt violently, noticing Ryou walk back from the kitchen. Yugi followed and gently cleared his throat.

"Malik-kun visited the other day asking for you. I acted like I didn't know him in front of Jou-kun," Bakura listened as he held Ryou in his arms. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's not like you meant to back up Otogi, Yugi. Don't worry about it." Ryou reassured as he wrapped his arms over Bakura's, leaning on his back lightly.

"Seto-kun?"

The brunet glanced at Yugi as he took off his blazer, showing him that he was listening.

"You should give Jounouchi-kun a call, make sure he's alright."

"Fine." He growled, succumbing to the innocent waiter. The fellow workers gently chuckled at his vulnerability and finished changing and cleaning up the store.

Just as Seto reached over to the café telephone, the phone rang loudly.

Without any sign of sudden startle, the brunet answered indifferently.

"Hello?"

"_Kaiba-san? Kaiba-san, Mokuba- Mokuba's sick!"_

"Who- What happened?"

"_He lost conscience! He's in the hospital now- Room 316, hurry- hurry!"_

The brunet dropped the phone, letting it hang on to the floor. He grabbed his car keys and ran out in a cold murmur.

"Mokuba's in the hospital- Room 316."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me use the shower and you know, the clothes, and I mean, I can sleep on the sofa if you want me to-"

"Stop being stupid. I have guestroom and it's not infested with spiders or anything."

"Great."

The blond smiled as he rubbed his fair hair within the towel, taking a seat on the floor in Otogi's sweatpants and watched the horror movie presented on the screen.

"Want a beer?"

The blond nodded and caught the cold beer with his right hand, opening it deftly while still staring at the flat screen. The murderer revealed in the screen chuckled ominously as he approached the house.

"Cheers." Otogi whispered in the blonde's ear, startling the blond instantaneously.

"_Good fucking god­," _Jou reacted as he tried to keep the beer in the can. Otogi laughed and slapped the can with his own, not caring to wet the carpet and whatnot as he drank the beer heartedly.

Jou followed his actions, closing his eyes in delight.

Seven cans followed after their first, buzzing both men in drunkenness.

"Hey Katsuya," Otogi whispered, leaning closer to the blond.

"Hmmm?"

"You lonely?"

"No-no-I am not one and only. I have a sister."

"What?"

"I'm no one and only."

"No- stupid. Are you _lonely?"_

The blond dropped his empty can and whispered back.

"Maybe."

"Come here, then."

The swift hand reeled in the pup and hovered his mouth in hunger.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the horribly short cliffhanger. I love you too. I guess the new costumes are going to be delayed.

Alright. Here's a-bit-of-cleaning-up.

Everyone knew Malik was Bakura's cousin.

I love Otogi. But yes, Otogi and Seto do have a certain past.

Mokuba is in the hospital. But he'll be alright- for now. (im so evil.)

The phone call Seto recieved was from on of Mokuba's maids.

Okay- I hope that cleared up some parts.

I promise to update faster. But i still have Devotion and Shandenfruede I really-really want to finish. haha review me, beloveds and thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Apparently the cliff-hanger proved to be a fatal …weapon. I apologize and I sincerely hope this chapter will leave you a bit satisfied than before. Haha, thank you beloveds!

_Italics _for the first part are Ryugi Otogi's thoughts. Just letting you know if the context doesn't help you enough.

**Edible Kisses**

"Welcome," His voice was targeted to the curious boy that just entered. "To the Cat Café."

The darkened eyes now glistened as they met his own, revealing an inquisitive, emerald sea beneath it. The boy gradually followed the tall man and took his seat in a cornered chair.

He looked around the so called café as he heard gentle laughter, music, and sighs of contentment. It was then that he noticed two figures walking- no, running around with Lolita dresses on and cups heavily on each arm. The second a white haired boy's grey eyes matched with his, he instantly blushed but realized that the boy was actually staring at the taller man he was greeted with.

"Sorry Seto-"

"It's fine, I'll handle them for now."

His voice was definitely nonchalant; prideful almost, but no one would notice the arrogance because they would all be dazzled by the fact that this guy was incredibly …cool.

"Would you like anything?"

He grasped his attention as if it was already given.

"W-What do you have?" The green eyed boy answered. He swore in his heart he didn't just stutter since Ryuji Otogi, never stutters. He had to show him that two can play this game just as fair, just as intolerant.

"Here," The sapphire pair encircled the café and slightly whistled as he aimed at the man in the corner with, again, obvious good looks and an amazing hair style at that.

"Menu." He commanded and the man surrounded by other men deftly threw the menu over many heads and successfully into the blue eyed man's hand.

_Couldn't he just walk up and get it?_

He scoffed but took the menu anyway, realizing how hungry his body actually was.

With all the commotion and the curiosity, he forgot what his stomach was demanding, and once again for Ryuji Otogi, that doesn't happen too often.

"I'm the pâtissier_. _If anything does not …satisfy you, I'll pay for it."

_Again with his arrogance._

"Sure. I'll get a Buchette Delice and a mocha zebra."

"Perfect choice."

His thin arm rose and summoned the same waiter he talked to earlier.

"A Buchette and a mocha zebra."

The girl smiled, giving Otogi a familiar ring to the other man that passed this guy a menu. They looked alike.

"Is that kid a boy or a girl?"

"What do you think?"

"I can't tell."

"A healthy boy and still growing."

Otogi smiled at the man named Seto, finally realizing what 'type' of café this store was.

"I see- it's a host club, café version. With all the necessary components to pleasure: Good looking men, cosplaying boys, delicate desserts, hungry customers till three. It must be my lucky day."

Seto smirked back and tapped the table indifferently.

"Glad you took notice, and considered it 'lucky'."

"What are you? Just a boring baker?"

Otogi watched Seto's eyes differ in interest.

_Finally, some attention was mutual._

"Would it make a difference if I owned the place?" His smirk was still a thin line on his lips.

"No, it wouldn't. But if you were a host it would make some form of increase."

"I don't need the money."

"But they seem to need you."

His head tilted at the men in the corner- without the white haired man or the man that threw Seto the menu- apparently host-less and drooling at the sight of Seto.

"I refuse." He hissed.

"Well mighty owner- you're not too kind releasing your workers free in some wolf's cage."

"Here's your Buchette Delice, and mocha zebra."

''Perfect, thank you," He glanced over at the handsome boy. "What's your name, babe?"

The boy giggled as he scratched his hair clumsily.

"Yugi, but by hearing your voice I can tell I didn't fool you."

"No, don't get me wrong- I thought you were a tragically beautiful girl before this guy mentioned you were a growing boy."

Seto revealed a grunt.

"The name's Otogi Ryuji."

"Nice to meet you Otogi-kun, I hope you enjoy your stay." Yugi let out a gentle smile and hurried off to the next table.

The cerulean pair watched as the boy took his fork just as delicately as he sipped his mocha from a damned mug. The fork pierced through the soft cake, the layers of thin ganache ignored. The guy looked like he knew what he was eating so Seto gave a cold smug as the buchette entered his small mouth.

He expected a sigh of relief.

Even something orgasmic.

But nothing but a nod of agreement.

"It's good."

He watched the green pair gently close as he nodded, reaching for a sip of the mocha again.

"That's it?" Seto found himself saying irrationally.

_I got you now, big boy._

"The rum was abused. Too much of it with the sponge cake- it drenched the whole ganache. The only thing I really liked about it was the butter cream and I'm sure the head-chef doesn't do such petty work; his co-workers do."

Seto laughed, alerting all those around him. The ridiculous customer, the fellow hosts in the corners, the hiding men that just watched Seto- they all noticed the low, hearty laughter.

"Alright. I'll pay for it."

"Ah- that was not the point, Seto,"

Seto's eyebrow went up at the sudden familiarity, but he gave him a change nonetheless.

"What if I'm not the only one who notices this? What if your slightest mistake was caught by innocent customer that just joined for a good slice of cake? What would your business do then?"

Seto chuckled again- this ludicrous story was quite addicting.

"What is your point then, Otogi?"

"To ensure your café's success by making you a host."

"And you're sure my self-employment would be significant enough to protect me from my bad pastry?"

"Hell yeah it would. And want to hear the good part?"

Otogi took another bite of the cake and sipped his mocha in delight. Seto smirked as he watched the boy.

"Enlighten me."

"You can start with me."

* * *

The kiss started out hungry- but realizing that Jou was actually accepting the kiss, Otogi decided to take it slow.

The blond was a talented kisser; everything stayed inside the mouth- the taste, the tongue, the pleasure. He knew very well the blond wouldn't remember the next morning, that the poor boy was too drunk to even realize that this was happening, but Otogi would remember- remember everything, even before Jou entered in the picture.

Jou suddenly realized a droplet on his hand.

He opened his eyes lightly to see a pair of teary eyes, blinking away the tears well formed on his emerald eyes.

"O-Otogi?"

He called out, holding the boy's face in his hands, wiping the tears softly.

"I'm a sad bastard- that's what I am, Katsuya. I'm a mess and I don't know what to do with myself," He started ranting in pain. "I drown myself in self pity and yet I still linger here like there's something good enough reason for me to stay. What am I going to do Katsuya, what am I going to do with myself?"

The blond reeled in the boy and hugged him tightly, caressing his back and his long hair. He ignored the rising tension in his temples, and kept whispering words of love and comfort for Otogi. It was like what he used to do with Shizuka after her nightmares.

"Let's just sleep for now, we both need the rest."

Otogi nodded and while he settled in bed, Jou cleaned up the house and waited till his drunkenness calmed down. He was enjoying the solitude but he knew very well it was only for this minute.

He realized Seto hadn't even tried to look for him.

* * *

"Seto-kun," Yugi quickly ran up to the brunet. "Did you go back home?"

But by looking at the same clothes, the heavy eyelids, the darkened face- Seto remained in the hospital till this morning. The brunet gently patted Yugi on the shoulder, smiling weakly.

"He's okay- abnormal fatigue and poor appetite."

A stronger hand landed on Seto's shoulder, revealing Bakura at his side.

"I can take care of today; they're all in the fridge."

Yami entered from the kitchen with Ryou and hid no shock. "You look like shit."

Ryou rushed to Seto's side and offered him a cup of coffee, Seto taking it instantly and gulping the liquid down his throat.

"I'll be back, call me if anything happens."

He gave the cup back to Yugi and took out his car keys with a short wave- walking to leave the café when abruptly a figure walked through the same doorway.

"Good morning-"

The loud voice immediately shut itself up at the sudden encounter he was sure expecting, but not welcoming.

"Jou-kun!" Thankfully, Yugi took the blond out of Seto's sight and turned him around out of Seto's path-

but it was too late.

Seto's right hand caught Jou's wrist deftly and pivoted his entire posture to face the taller brunet.

"S-Seto, I'm sorry and I want to work-"

His speech was again cut off as his fellow coworkers watched the blond fly off with Seto's pull, out the door, out of the café.

Jou's wrist began to ache but he remained silent in self punishment. He was forced to ride Seto's car and drive off to a destination in hell for all he knew. But by the look on the brunet's face he knew very well to keep himself shut and stay that way.

The car raced, taking its wild turns where Jou most unexpected it to- entering an unfamiliar neighborhood, to another building that read 'Hospital'.

"S-Seto? Is it," Jou finally spoke, but paused. "M-Mokuba?"

He parked roughly, getting out of the car without any response. Jou began to cry, silently cursing to himself, following the brunet out of the parking lot to a small elevator.

Seto pressed the top floor and gently took Jounouchi's hand with his own, pulling it closer to him tightly. The blond began to cry a bit louder, sniffing and losing his breath.

"Tell Mokuba we didn't fight- tell him we're alright. Tell him he's alright, and he's going to be fine."

Jou nodded and remained his hand in Seto's grasp, wiping his face with the other.

The elevator door opened and surprisingly Seto didn't let go- even when people passed by staring; he ignored the attention and arrived in front of Room 316.

A woman was there talking to Mokuba with a generous smile on her face. She grinned at the sight of Seto but looked at him with a disapproved smile.

"I thought I told you to go home and rest, Seto." She stood from her seat, revealing her tall height and long, fierce hair.

"Jou- nii!" Mokuba exclaimed, watching the blond enter with his brother in happiness.

"Hey Mokuba," He smiled and walked off, letting go of Seto's hand after a firm hold of insurance. "How are you, buddy?"

"I'm kind of hungry. Can you sneak off some chocolate cake after work today?"

"Sure thing." The blond promised, nuzzling the boy's hair- ignoring the fragile, pale face.

In the corner of the room he heard the stranger and Seto murmur gently.

"I just brought the mutt over. I'll leave as soon as they're done."

"Promise me you won't go to work- it's unnecessary."

"I'm not going to fall in an oven, Ishizu, stop treating me like an overworked idiot."

"You and I both know you're overworked, maybe not an idiot, but overworked. Do us all a favor and get some sleep- it's ridiculous."

"Jou-nii," Mokuba's voice was dear. "Do you want to hear about my dream? I didn't tell anyone yet, because I thought it would be rude of me."

"Sure thing! Is it a dream from last night?"

Mokuba gently nodded and Jou leaned in closer to reassure his full attention for the boy.

"I saw you and Seto-nii in a secret garden," Mokuba started enchantingly. "Drinking tea and eating nii-san's cakes," Jou glanced over the brunet to make sure he wasn't hearing his awkward reverie. "But suddenly- you started crying! Really loud, sobbing and putting your head down on the glass table- gasping for breath!"

Jou was listening now.

"Seto-nii didn't know what to do so he stood from his seat and walked over to you- held you and asked you what was wrong over the tears. But you kept telling him the same thing over and over again,"

Jou's eyes glistened.

"You want to know what it is?"

"Yes." Jou whispered, smiling gently.

"You kept saying: My back, Seto, My back really hurts."

"My back?"

Mokuba nodded and smiled back at Jou.

"It was then I joined the picture! I came to save you Jou-nii! Seto smiled at me in relief and hurried me to you- and I rubbed your back like I knew why you were hurting. Then suddenly in a flash of white light- little feathers grew out of your back, white and lined with gold- growing like a firm tree and in a matter of minutes you had these big, beautiful wings!"

"Wow- that's amazing." Jou whispered back.

"And you hugged me and I grew my own wings! But they weren't prettier than yours. You hugged Seto-"

"Okay kiddo- I don't hug Seto, ever."

Mokuba giggled and leaned in closer to the blond, whispering in his left ear.

"Then Seto-nii kissed you and my dream ended."

The blond gaped and flushed red, holding in the irritation in front of Mokuba, and trying to laugh away the embarrassment. The boy giggled more at the sight and hugged the blond lightly.

"See- I didn't tell anyone else because it would be rude to pry on your love life!"

"What love life!?"

Mokuba laughed in a musical tone, grabbing both Seto's and the woman's attention for a smile for themselves.

After some more reassuring conversations with Mokuba, Jou made sure to steal both chocolate and strawberry inspired cakes for later tonight. He hugged the boy carefully and got ready to leave when the woman tapped on his shoulder lightly.

"I'm Ishizu," Her over-used smile was never failing, always genuine and beautiful. "I'm Malik's sister."

Jou nodded and took a second to what she meant by Malik's sister-

"Oh crap! Oh god- the whole misunderstanding-"

She smiled gently and held Jou's hand firmly.

"We all laughed about it, don't worry. Please take care of Seto- and make sure he's tied onto the bed."

Jou nodded his head and carefully replied a 'yes ma'am!'

The two left the hospital and with another quiet ride to their house.

When they arrived, Jou gently pushed the brunet into his room just to keep his promise with Ishizu.

"What the hell are you doing mutt?"

"Making sure you get some rest. I'm sorry things got out of hand but its better now, so please," Jou's eyes were sincere and dear. "Get some sleep."

"You're the reason we're here to begin with." Seto suddenly hissed.

"Me? I am?"

"Tell me- what happened with Otogi?"

The blond suddenly blushed at the sudden accusation.

"Nothing m-much."

"I see."

And the brunet clicked the door behind him, leaving Jou alone in the hallway. Jou figured he needed the rest.

* * *

There was a direct impact on Jou's face and he woke up abruptly in sudden pain. He screamed as his upper body flung to sit up- facing a pair of evil eyes at the end of the bed.

"Wake up mutt."

The blond gave a frustrated grunt, loud enough to piss off the already agitated brunet.

"I'll give you ten minutes to get ready."

"What the hell did you throw at me? A book?"

"A pillow you idiot. Nine minutes and fifty seconds."

The blond cursed and got out of the bed, trudging his way into the bathroom.

"What time is it right now?"

"Four p.m.. Nine minutes and twenty five counting."

Jou slammed the bathroom door shut and Seto walked out with a smirk on his face.

The blond ran out of the house to see Seto in his convertible, casual and waiting. He gave a short sigh of relief and walked over to the car- suddenly then noticing Seto insert the keys into the ignition, changing the gear to start driving.

"You damn prick-" The blond ran off the jumped into the car while the car was moving, but made it anyways.

The brunet chuckled and drove indifferently.

"Why are you so tired, mutt? I can't have a host looking like shit- it simply ruins the reputation."

"It's my second hangover."

"You drank? With Otogi?"

The blond nodded as the yawned, but the car gave a different move- scratching its tires on the concrete and parking abruptly against the sidewalk.

"What the hell was that?" Jou cursed, looking at the brunet in sudden …anger.

"What did he do to you? You liked it, didn't you- seeing you so apathetic now, you like being a little whore."

"What the hell are you talking about Seto? Like what? Whore?"

"Otogi! He must've done something to you when you were drunk! Do you not remember? You care too much for others and you don't give shit to yourself- Why are you so fucking-"

"Seto Kaiba, Otogi kissed me- He was a total mess and he started to _weep._ If you were calling me a whore- you're mistaken and terribly _wrong._ Must be new to you, huh? Since you're always fucking right, you're never wrong- but I'm different, Seto. I'm never going to be something you can calculate and expect- so stop assuming shit out of me! I know control, I know pain, and I know everything you're going through so just stop!"

Strangers walking on the pavement began staring as they passed by. The faces of two gorgeous men in baffling dispute were an interesting sight to see. Wordlessly Seto drove again, taking the car to a familiar route Jou knew.

"Welcome- Ah, Seto-kun! Jou-kun, welcome back!"

Ryou greeted them happily, but by their atmosphere things weren't as happy as everyone wished it to be. The brunet walked off to the kitchen and Jou walked off to obtain his uniform, carefully placing the apron and walking over to Yugi for orders.

"Table five should be ready and check if Table four needs some refills. Kiwi smoothie, I believe."

The blond nodded and smiled, but Yugi gave a sad look in response.

"Is everything alright, Jou-kun?"

"We'll talk in a bit, Yugi. I'm starving."

Yugi nodded and promised to set a meal for him once the customers relaxed.

"Oi, start the key lime filling. Make plenty for the meringue too."

The brunet grunted in response and began slicing limes from the fridge.

A blond entered and coldly walked over to the corner, opening the fridge for some kiwis, apple juice, and ice.

"Hey pup." Bakura commented and Jou smiled back.

"You came with Seto?"

Abruptly the blender turned on and cut off Bakura's speech.

"Blondie? Did something happen between you-"

The blender turned on almost instantly, cutting off Bakura's speech again.

After five more trials, Bakura was left unanswered and Jou walked out of the kitchen with the same smile and a kiwi smoothie.

"What the hell was that for?"

Bakura questioned Seto who then started to whisk the filling loudly.

Ryou entered the kitchen for an order but Bakura held him firmly in his arms and whispered into Ryou's ear.

"I think the couple fought."

"Yes, they weren't too friendly when they entered," Ryou whispered back, sighing in gloom. "But Yugi tells me Jou's starving so will you make a meal for Jou and Seto? So they can have a meal together?"

Bakura nodded and Ryou kissed him on the cheek.

"A slice of Mille-feuille, Seto-kun," Ryou called out and Seto nodded, cutting a professional slice with his knife. He handed it to Ryou and Ryou smiled as he took the pastry. "I didn't even know they were back on the menu. Save me a slice for later."

Seto chuckled and watched as Ryou walked off with the delicate cake.

"Ah- I wish I had a beautiful lover like Ryou." Bakura teased.

"Shut up and get to work. If the top isn't golden I'll make you wear Ryou's costume tonight."

"But I can't let my fans down and dress like a girl, chef."

"Malik wouldn't mind."

"I seriously have to give that guy a boyfriend."

Seto chuckled at Bakura's words; he was always too humorous to keep Seto in a bad mood.

"Speaking of which, what are they wearing tonight?"

"I don't think we decided yet."

Just then Jou and Yami entered the kitchen as they chuckled.

"Yami, is the picture on the menu a petit four?"

"Yes it is. The one with the chocolate covered strawberry?"

"Yes- Bakura- do we still have one of that?"

"We have three left."

"Perfect. One for Table seven please."

Seto remained silent as he filled the crust with his key lime filling, placing the pie into the preheated oven.

"Yami, what are you dressing the boys as tonight?" Bakura asked as he placed the cake onto Jou's tray.

Yami shrugged and brushed his hair back.

"I completely forgot."

"Some manager." Seto commented and Yami chuckled.

"Any ideas?"

The four men remained silent- until Jou tapped the counter impatiently.

"I know- I know! Mokuba had a dream that I- er, Mokuba was an angel!"

Bakura raised his eyebrow and in the corner of Jou's eyes he saw Seto's eyebrow rise identically.

"But it wasn't a b-bad dream you guys, like he was healing me, so don't-"

"No, stupid, that's a great idea," Yami chuckled. "I'll be back with new costumes." And the three watched the manager leave, followed by the blond to get the order fulfilled.

The customers finally shrank in number and just in time, Bakura's meal was ready for Seto and Jou to eat. Carefully the co-workers placed the two in a table and served the food. Jou, being the ravished and blinded for food was an unexpected help. Seto scoffed as he took his seat in front of the blond that already started to feast on the traditional steak and fries.

"Have some manners, mutt." Seto finally spoke as he stared at the blond in amusement.

"What?" Jou gulped his raspberry iced tea. "What?"

Seto rolled brilliant blue eyes, leaned in closer and with his lean finger he lightly brushed the corner of Jou's lips. He casually took the finger and sucked on the sauce.

"Bakura's getting better. He'll soon surpass me." Seto commented and took his knife and fork after.

Jou blushed- the sudden touch was awkward but being the arrogant prick Seto was, it was romantically romantic. He sighed and began to eat the food slowly, making sure that no sauce gets on his mouth again.

"The taste that you make is too different with Bakura's to compare."

"Oh? What do they taste like?" Seto indifferently spoke, noticing the awkward stares both Ryou and Yugi gave as encouragement.

"Yours always taste more …sweet. Bakura's more the pungent- full of flavor type."

Seto chuckled in response.

"So different from your character, eh Seto?" Jou teased lifting his eyebrow.

"I apologize- I shouldn't have said the things I did, even the night before. It's like what you said- you're too different. You bewilder me, lose me in a completely new dimension I've never been in before. I guess you caught me when I was perfectly vulnerable and caught me when I was pathetically saving myself."

"Look," Jou took his fork down for the first time. "We're all vulnerable, Seto. That's why you have Mokuba, Yami, Bakura, Yugi, Ryou- even," Seto's eyes looked toward Jou's in question. "Even me."

Seto gave a low, hearty laugh.

It wasn't because Jou's speech was …ridiculous, ludicrous, or any way addicting. He just thought Jou was maybe for the first time, lovable.

"You're cute, mutt, real cute."

Ryou and Yugi glanced over and even Bakura came out from the kitchen to see.

"Shut up." Jou blushed at the 'sarcastic' comment.

Yami then entered and held up the large bags that were in his hands.

"I have two types- 'Angel Love' or 'Naughty Demon'."

"What the hell?" Jou barked and the last few customers began to leave. Seto hit his forehead and sighed as Yugi hurriedly ran to the cashier to excuse the customers and Yami smiled at the mothers leaving the café. With no customers around Yami placed the heavy bags onto one of the tables and chuckled.

"That's what it says on the tags- now let's play a game to see who's an angel," Bakura chuckled as he reached over to Ryou. "Or a demon."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ten pages. Ten pages! Love me? Haha I want a nice, long review if you liked the chapter and appreciate the author!

Anyways, I hope the first part explained how Seto became a host and his relationship with Otogi. He obviously knows how Otogi gets when he drinks but let me assure you- they weren't too heavily physical as Otogi hints them to be. Otogi still has feelings for Seto and he also notices the possible 'chance' of Jou and Seto so he decides to do- what he did, but breaks down at his self pity. Ishizu is great- I have her in Devotion so I said, what-the-heck, throw her in here cause she would definitely help Seto evolve into a romantist(?)

**Rane (aka NightlyHalo):** It's called Romantic :3

Oh. Yes. I meant Romantic. Thanks Beta. haha

Seto and Jou felt a bit out of character, I hope I didn't ride too much on that- but I wanted them to fight all the time, yet love all the time. They're moving quite slowly but its coming- don't worry- they'll get together in the end. Haha. The whole 'ridiculous, ludicrous, addicting' motif is from the first part and that was important to throw it back in there because it heightens the contrast of Seto's feelings for Otogi- then with Jounouchi. He obviously would love the puppy more- in ways they connect, in ways they are the complete opposite of each other.

I need ideas for the angel vs. demon game, I have no idea why I threw Bakura to say that. Haha.

Well, hope you enjoyed and I'll be back soon, beloveds!

**Rane:** You guys better enjoy this! It really was 10 pages, xD She's not lying…..If you didn't understand this chapter much I'd recommend reading the last chapter to refresh your memory. :D


End file.
